Lovable Oaf
by emako
Summary: Without even knowing it, their small conversation opens a whole new world to Kevin about his own future, social status, learning to listen, and relationships.
1. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or any of the characters from the show.

Summary: The Eds have gotten older, and scamming kids isn't as easy or entertaining as it used to be. Double D has become calmer and much braver, Ed a bit more mature, and Eddy…uh…maybe a quarter of an inch taller? The real changes begin to take place when Ed mentions to Kevin his plans for the future. Without even knowing it, their small conversation opens a whole new world to Kevin about his own future, social status, learning to listen, and relationships.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Changes

* * *

Snore. "Oh…Nazz…"

Snore. "What? No…"

Snore. "She doesn't mean anything to me."

Snore. "Where ya' goin'?"

Snore…Snore…Snore…Snore…

"Psst. Kevin," a goofy voice whispered. Kevin's brow twitched over his sealed eyelids. "If you don't wake up I'll do something Double D once put me in time out for."

The redhead forced his eyes open and adjusted their focus to a very handsome, but very close face. Lacking enough energy to freak out, Kevin gasped softly and sat up, scooting away from the lummox-sized alarm clock.

"What are you doin' in my house, dork!" Kevin demanded. The "dork" sat back in serious concentration. As he sat there in thought, Kevin looked at him with an irritated glare that softened to light-hearted curiosity as he continued to stare at the docile boy. Ed had grown so much over the years, not only in the physical arena, but in many other areas.

His little sister, Sara, had taught him how to "manscape" his unibrow, which he had kept up with perfectly. They were skillfully symmetrical and seemed to bring out the balance in his face. Kevin's eyes traveled to Ed's cheeks, which were harshly dusted with freckles, but somehow complimented his soft bone structure and smooth skin. As Ed's body matured, he of course gained more muscle tone, which was evident not only in his abdomen, but in his neck. This had also allowed Ed to, for lack of better wording, "grow a chin," among his chiseled jawbone.

Kevin snapped out of his eye feast when Ed abruptly stood up. He picked up a one-strap bag that he had brought along.

"Ed came to pick up his field-trip buddy, because I am a good Ed." Kevin's eyes lowered in irritation. Before he could respond to Ed's annoying rebuttal, Ed's goofy grin switched to panic. He hastily lifted the bottom of his foot to check the time on the watch he oddly had glued to his shoe.

"Kevin!" Ed called, causing Kevin's heart to throb at the sound of his deepened voice calling his name. "We're going to be late for the trip and you're still not dressed! Fear not as Ed has the answer!"

The lovable oaf ran into what he thought was Kevin's closet, slipping on the wet bathroom tiles and causing a loud crash. Knowing that the idiot would be okay, Kevin quickly threw on some jeans that were on the floor and picked up a shirt as he made his way to the front of the house.

He forgot all about the field trip even though he packed for it the night before. His bag was waiting for him in the living room where he left it. He quickly brushed his teeth in the everyone-bathroom and placed his cap on his messy hair. He glanced at the clock and knew there wouldn't be enough time to eat something. So he grabbed a box of granola bars and chucked them in his bag and made his way to the front porch. "Hey, dork, you in or out!" He called back into the house.

Silence.

The sound of Ed's footsteps gradually got louder until they ended with a thud as Ed's body was found against Kevin's, with his arms wrapped around him.

"Ed thought he lost you, Kevin!" Ed exclaimed, with what sounded like choked back tears.

"What the-," Kevin wasn't sure how to react when he heard Ed's voice crack.

Kevin stood there, embraced for quite some time in awkward silence. He had no clue what to say. His relationship with Ed had changed so much and so strangely over the last couple of years. So immediately pushing him away and insulting him wasn't as easy for Kevin. They had somewhat become acquaintances as they matured.

Ed was much less off than he used to be, taking hours to contemplate why stealing Rolf's chickens was wrong, then forgetting what he was thinking about and racing home to make gravy and buttered toast. Nowadays, he'd more cleverly volunteer to baby-sit Rolf's pets and neatly bring gravy in a thermos with his lunch to school rather than literally leave it festering in his jacket. Since the old days when using his massive strength for helping Eddy with his scams was the main event of the day, Ed had presented himself with his own hobbies. He began drawing his own comics and submitting some of his fan art to companies, winning contests and earning a bit of money.

In doing this, Ed made a name for himself as the "productive idiot" of Peach Creek High. Kevin had never been much for showing his emotions, but deep inside, he was personally offended by the "idiot" part of Ed's reputation. Why'd they have to call him an idiot? He was actually quite smart…when he wanted to be. He may not know what photosynthesis is, but he could certainly spell it. And he may have a hard time memorizing math formulas but he could memorize every line from a civil war or zombie movie in one view. Kevin felt that he had atoned for his sins by associating himself more with those he used to shun and insult, particularly the Eds.

"Um…Ed…we're going to be lat-,"

"Right!" Ed interrupted, and quickly pulled Kevin's arm outside, but stopped abruptly on the porch, making Kevin run into his body. _He smells so good_. Kevin thought.

"Uh…Kevin…where are we supposed to go?"

Though Kevin was much nicer to Ed, there was still a part of his stupidity that bugged him. It probably irritated him that he knew could be much more sensible, and it felt like Ed refused to do so. But he knew Ed really was a little more off than other kids. Yet, at the same time he believed Ed was special in that he had his own unique sort of intelligence.

Kevin sighed and began to walk. "To the school, Ed."

He didn't want to drive because for some odd reason he didn't trust leaving his car at the school over the weekend. Plus, he didn't trust Ed in his car so much either.

As they walked, Kevin thought about things in his life that had changed, all he had gone through. He and Double D had upheld a secret relationship for a few months before he befriended Ed. It didn't work because he realized that his feelings for Double D were only sympathy for the way Eddy mistreated him. Since that didn't work out, it seemed to reassure him about his sexuality. _Straight, thank God_. He thought.

Luckily, their temporary relationship taught them each something about each other and about life. Double D learned to be more laid-back and assertive while Kevin learned to listen. This concept of "listening" changed his life in only a few months and would continue throughout the next several weeks. As the jock of the school, he never pondered the feelings of others, the effect his words had on the less popular kids. He lived only for himself and didn't care who he stepped on. It only took that one day for one of Eddy's scams to take an odd turn and cause the entire school to take a look at their lives one more time.

BAM!

"AAAUGHH!" Kevin held his face in agony. He looked up and realized that he had run into the side of the bus.

"Kevin, are you okay?" Ed asked frantically. Kevin looked around to make sure no one saw. Relieved that Ed was his only audience, he nodded, irritated at himself for not paying attention for so long. He climbed the steps of the bus and took a seat in the very back. Ed followed and sat in the seat across from him. Kevin's heart panged at this. He knew Ed was only following the rules Kevin had made about personal space, but he was so used to Ed's warmth that it literally felt cold without him.

"Hey, Ed, since we're partners, we probably have to sit together since other groups have to come on." Kevin lied. He knew the teachers were pretty lenient about seat arrangements even on field trips.

"It's okay, Kevin. I'm saving a seat for someone a-special," Ed exclaimed while hugging himself. Kevin's heart panged twice this time.

_He's saving it for someone else?_ He thought. _WHO!_

Kevin reluctantly sat back in his seat and took out his headphones along with a granola bar. As he munched sadly, he remembered that the bus would be stopping by a restaurant for breakfast. _Sweet!_ He thought. He rummaged through his bag to make sure he had enough money. He stopped and rummaged some more. A few more times, he rummaged. He checked his pants and jacket pockets several times, until he realized.

"I left my wallet," he mumbled. By then the majority of the students had made it to the bus.

He almost wanted to cry, not because he left his wallet, but because his hunger was unbearable. He hunched over, holding his growling and aching stomach and munched on his non-filling granola bars. There'd be no time to walk all the way back and get it. Karma must have gotten him back for being paranoid about driving. After about twenty minutes, he felt the bus start up and perked up in hope. It wasn't about to take off yet, but Jimmy was going down the aisle taking role.

Kevin's hope faded. He blinked once, then immediately realized that something or someone was very close to his left side. He glanced to his left to see that handsome face that woke him up that morning only centimeters from his face. He jumped in shock but choked back a loud "ED!" What kept Kevin from expressing his anger was the seriousness and worry in Ed's face.

"E-Ed…what's wron-"

"Lips."

"Huh? Did…you say 'lips?'" Kevin's face became hot.

"It's busted."

Kevin blinked himself to reality and looked into the reflection of his iPod touch. His lip was indeed busted from when he ran into the bus.

"Oh," he said simply. "It's nothing." He added with a grin, relieved that it was nothing serious. But Kevin's uneasiness returned when he realized that Ed hadn't moved. Kevin glanced over his shoulder and saw that two people had taken Ed's seat without his knowing.

"Ed, your seat…" Kevin began, until Ed began to lean in closer.

_WH-What is he-? He's doing what I think he's doing right?_ Kevin thought in a panic. He had nowhere to run. He was at Ed's will, not only because of the window in his way, but because of Ed's impeccable strength.

"Ed." A soft voice said. Kevin looked on in worry.

Ed stopped and sat normally in his seat.

"HERE JIM-MAY!" Ed shouted, now back in character, ignoring the annoyed mumbles of fellow students saying it was too early for him to be so loud. Kevin exhaled in relief but his heart still pounded. _What was that?_ He thought. But maybe the better question was: what was up with Kevin's reaction?

His hands wouldn't stop shaking and he had broken into a sweat even though it was mid-fall. He was used to Ed being weird and playing around sometimes, but Ed had never made such a serious face. Only now, only at this moment, had Kevin ever materialized a thought of anything beyond friendship among the two. Did Ed feel something for him, or was he just messing with him? And if he did feel something for him, did Kevin feel the same about Ed? But he had just gotten over his feelings for Double D a few months ago. Wasn't he straight? Didn't that make it official? These thoughts consumed him and made him forget about his hunger as the bus pulled off and up to a Shoney's.

As the students got off, Kevin stayed behind, stuck in a mentally exhausted and hunger-fueled half-nap. After shooing Ed away to let him sleep, he opened his eyes, sat up and laid back against the seat. He sighed, blowing the bangs on his forehead upward into his hat. He opened another granola bar, his last, and frowned at his aching stomach. As he slouched into the seat he wondered what Ed was going to do and how he would have reacted. The primary thing that would come to anyone's mind would be a kiss. And if he had, should Kevin have kissed back? Should he have coldly rejected him in front of their peers? Maybe he was thinking too hard. Maybe he just saw something on his face that's all.

As he shifted positions, he thought about his new relationships with everyone in the cul-de-sac. He and Rolf were certainly best buds. He had become somewhat of a role model to the pipsqueaks (Sara and Jimmy) since he stopped bullying. He and Double D remained friends, and he even talked the Kankers out of harassing the Eds. He never really spoke with Johnny, but occasionally he helped him trim Plank's edges, and survive against the new age bullies at Peach Creek High.

He and Nazz were on what she called "stand-by." She knew about his relationship with Double D and was currently in the process of forgiving him. But it'd been four months already. Kevin had already told her he could care less what she decided. He was harsh but honest. He didn't feel attracted to Nazz the way he did at first. Of course he still thought that she was beautiful, but as far as her intelligence and basic morals, she disgusted and annoyed him.

He wished her the best and all, but what else did she expect after cheating on him with Eddy and calling him a "British cigarette." Apparently her infidelity stemmed from her assumptions about Kevin being with another girl. She was wrong in some light. Kevin wasn't with another girl, but he was with Double D. But he hadn't done anything impure. He'd kissed him once, but that was by accident. And that kiss kept them together for a while, until he began to miss being with Nazz, and started flirting with other girls. If it wasn't for Double D's forgiving nature, they wouldn't be friends now. After that, Kevin had concluded with himself about how he'd carry himself, who he'd associate with, and what his sexuality was.

As he continued to think, he realized that the only one he hadn't really come to any terms with was Eddy. After a while, they randomly stopped talking. No insults, no comments, just silence abound. _Why? _He thought.

As he continued to ponder random thoughts, he lilted into a light sleep.


	2. Talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or any of the characters from the show.

Summary: The Eds have gotten older, and scamming kids isn't as easy or entertaining as it used to be. Double D has become calmer and much braver, Ed a bit more mature, and Eddy…uh…maybe a quarter of an inch taller? The real changes begin to take place when Ed mentions to Kevin his plans for the future. Without even knowing it, their small conversation opens a whole new world to Kevin about his own future, social status, learning to listen, and relationships.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Talking

* * *

"Psst. Kevin." It wasn't the voice he was used to hearing. But it was a familiar and comforting voice. His brow twitched, then relaxed.

"Hey, Kev," the voice continued softly. Kevin forced his eyes open. The image focused slowly. Ed somehow looked a lot like Double D. Wait…it was Double D.

"Double Dweeb?" Kevin groaned while sitting up.

"You still call me that, huh?" the smart boy responded.

"What, uh…what's going on?" Kevin yawned.

"We made it to the hotel." Kevin, still adjusting his eyes to reality, took a look around. The bus was empty and a lovely five star hotel waited outside the large vehicle. With one last stretch and yawn, Kevin lazily lifted his body and began to follow Double D off the bus.

"Aren't you energetic?" Double D began. "Wait, you're forgetting something." He pointed to a Styrofoam box sitting on the floor. The name printed on the box said "Kev."

"I didn't buy anything." He mumbled while picking it up and following Double D off the bus.

"I know," Double D started. "Ed did." Kevin paused as his feet finally touched the ground.

"Ed?" He questioned.

"You coming or not?" Double D said continuing to catch up with the rest of the class. As Kevin followed, bag around his arm, he took a peek inside the box: eggs, sausage, bacon, a biscuit, grits, strawberries, grapes, cantaloupe, and pancakes with whipped cream and syrup packets. _He bought me breakfast?_ He thought. _Hmm…but there's no—_

He felt something cold on his arm. He looked at the side of his bag. In the water bottle section there sat a bottle of Minute Maid orange juice. Kevin's eye sparkled. Ed had thought of him that much?

BAM!

Kevin frowned after running into something hard. He readjusted his eyes and discovered that his face pile-drove someone's backpack.

_Damn it! Why do I keep running into things?_ He thought.

"Sorry 'bout that Double-," Kevin was cut off by an odd finding. It wasn't Double D's backpack he ran into, but Eddy's.

What was he going to do? Apologizing would force them to have to talk to each other. But, would that be such a bad thing?

"Uh, s-sorry." Kevin managed to say, his eyes locked on the hand-painted tiled floor.

"S'okay." Eddy responded after a few agonizing seconds. Kevin looked up in surprise and watched the short menace walk off with the class. Kevin hesitated and followed. In any other situation, Kevin would've scolded Eddy for being in the way and it would have ended with bloody noses and knuckles. _WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STANDING, MIDGET DORK!_ Good thing those days of unrestrained anger were mostly gone.

_I wonder where Ed is. Aren't partners supposed to stay together?_ He thought.

The class was heading towards the elevators. It split into three separate groups to fit into the elevators. Wait, which one was Ed in? He didn't pay attention to what groups were on which floor. His eyes nervously switched among the three elevators. _Which one?_

"Hurry up and get in Shovel Chin!" Eddy called harshly from the middle elevator. Though he was bothered by Eddy's rudeness he didn't have a choice. He fast-walked into the elevator as Eddy held the door open. It was crowded and uncomfortable. No one seemed to notice Kevin, as they continued their usual rowdy behavior and conversation. One person that couldn't help but notice Kevin was Eddy, considering that were squished together face-to-face. Their eyes were locked in opposite directions, heads turned. It took a moment for Kevin to realize the danger he was in, however. He was against the doors and relying on the people's weight and the door to keep him standing. When they reached their floor, he was going to fall. He knew that if he moved he'd make it very uncomfortable not only for himself and Eddy, but anyone else around. Plus, if no one in the back knew he was there, then after he fell he'd be trampled.

After pondering this for a few seconds, he became bothered by the fact that the idiot class piled into the elevator like that in the first place when they were clearly exceeding the weight limit. Then the moment of reckoning was upon them. The elevator slowed to a stop: the eighth floor. Kevin braced himself. _I sure hope Ed's there to catch me_. The door churned. Something was wrong. Why wouldn't the door open? Was the elevator broken?

"It's your jacket, Shovel Chin. It's caught in the gears." Eddy snapped. Kevin looked back, his head bumping into Eddy's. His jacket was indeed caught. It must have been tangled and prevented the door from opening.

He pulled. Nothing. He pulled. Nothing. Eddy helped. The fabric began to tear. _My jacket._ Kevin thought. But that wouldn't compare to his life if the elevator began to move while he was still caught.

"Hey, someone push the button." Eddy ordered. A student obeyed and pushed the open-door button. The door churned.

"What the-?" Eddy mumbled to himself while still trying to untangle the jacket from inside the door.

After thinking about it for a while, this is the closest Kevin and Eddy had been in a while, not just physically, but as far as talking to each other goes. It felt good to be called Shovel Chin after so long.

"We might need to push the emergency button. I think it's more than the door that's screwed up." Kevin mentioned. Eddy stopped pulling on the jacket.

"Fine," he agreed, out of breath, and red in the face. He wasn't red from being tired, but it was extremely hot in the elevator. The poor ventilation was dangerous. The air conditioned elevators mentioned in the brochure seemed to break easily. Kevin reached over to push the emergency button. A little closer…a little closer…almost…and…GOT IT!

FWOOSH.

"Eddy, you okay?" Kevin asked.

"The lights went out, Einstein." Eddy said.

"You don't have to be sarcastic, Dork." Kevin snapped back while trying to pull his jacket.

"Just take it off. It's a thousand degrees in here anyway." Eddy responded while fanning himself. The sound of Kevin's jacket overshadowed the worried mumbles of the class. Obviously there wasn't a chaperone in this particular elevator. They would've spoken up by now.

Meanwhile, as Double D's elevator made it to their floor, the hallways were filled with adolescent cheers and jeers. _Look at the paintings on the wall! I hate this carpet! Sodas cost that much! How does room service work! _Double D frowned at their immature critiquing. _What do they know about quality_? He thought. But as quickly as they started, their comments and concerns seemed to simultaneously turn south.

Almost every student got a text message or call at the same time. Even Double D got one. _Is this just another phone prank?_ Double D thought. He answered his text. It was Eddy: we're stuck in our elevator cause of stupid shovel chin. Tell the teachers. Double D looked up to find the teacher surrounded by students in a panic about their beloved friends trapped in the elevator. Clearly help was on the way, but Double D couldn't help but wonder how their being trapped was Kevin's fault. _I wonder where Ed is_.

"Finally some excitement, huh?" a soft voice chuckled. Double D turned to see Nazz smiling. He stared, forgetting to respond.

"Could we like, talk dude?"

Finally, he was free. It was a relief being able to move more freely in such a cramped space.

"Alright listen up!" Kevin shouted in a demanding voice. "Panicking isn't going to open the doors or get this thing back safely on the ground. We've got to be over the weight limit and that's not helping us out a lot either. It's just our luck that we got on a pretty screwed up elevator. What we need to NOT do is move around a lot. If we shift our weight too much we may cause the elevator to fall. Plus, more movement means more heat anyway and we don't want any one to suffocate. Am I understood?"

Silence.

"I said am I understood!"

"YEEEEES!"

"Good. Now listen to me carefully-"

"Kevin?"

"Yeah, who's that? I can't see you. Put your hand up, there's a little light from the cracks in the ceiling."

"Here, I'm here. It's Sara."

"Okay, I see you."

"I can't breath and I'm really claustrophobic."

"Aw, man."

The redhead took a deep breath of the hot air to calm down. He had deemed himself the leader and everyone had agreed. He had to think for a moment. What should he do? _I sure wish Ed was here._

"Kevin?" Sara called.

"Gimme a sec, pipsqueak. It's all good." Kevin said, wiping his face of sweat. All the while he could feel Eddy's gaze on him.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," Kevin started, pleased at the excited and ready-to-obey attitude the group had for his leadership.

"Everyone in the back, line up side-by-side. After you've done that, carefully take off your jackets and stand on them. After that are the ones in front and so forth. BE CAREFUL! Don't hit anyone. Don't get tangled."

"What did you want to talk about, Nazz?" Double D asked calmly. They had sat on the window sill of the big window that marked the ends of the enormous hallways.

"Everything." Nazz replied. Double D's full attention was on her at this point.

"I'm tired of all these awkward feelings. I don't want bitterness between any of us. I want all of us…you, me, Kevin, Eddy, and even Ed, to be able to forget everything and move on. But…I still sense the tension everyday when we go to school…since that day." Double D flinched at those words 'that day.'

"I never meant to hurt anyone," she continued. She paused, as if about to cry.

"Nazz," Double D started.

"DOUBLE D!" Double D turned to see Ed sprinting in his direction. He and Nazz stood up.

"Ed! What on earth happened?" The tall boy was clearly exhausted and drenched in sweat.

"Where have you been, big guy?" Nazz added politely.

"Where's…where's Kevin?" Ed asked between breaths.

"Uh, I believe the teachers are working on getting them out of the elevator-," Before he could finish his sentence the boy was off.

"So fast," Double D mumbled. _Where was he?_

"Uh…maybe we should finish this conversation another time." Nazz said walking off. Double D watched her walk away solemnly.

"Best be off to my room then," He said to himself. And he cleverly made his way to the stairwell.

Kevin watched as they listened to his instruction.

_So far so good._ He thought.

"Everyone, comfy?"

"YEAH!"

"Alright, I know some of you have already made calls to the teachers and downstairs. So you can continue to call or text them. I'll keep trying the emergency button. Everyone just try not to move too much and maybe the elevator with reactivate itself."

The elevator became lit up by cell phone lights and filled with beeping and ringing sounds and children talking excitedly.

"Hey, Sara, you in there? Come up front with me." Kevin called. After a small while, he saw the young girl peek throw the rows.

"It's a bit more spacious up here, so you can just hang here until everything's working again. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Kevin." She responded happily as she took out her bedazzled phone to text her firend, Jimmy about the goings-on.

Kevin took the opportunity to glance at Eddy, who was staring at him—no—_through_ him. It made him jump a little as a trickle of sweat snuck down the side of his face. After a few seconds of awkward staring, Eddy finally looked away nonchalantly. He was one of the few not using his phone at the moment. Kevin took out his phone.

Kev: Why? *send*

Eddy's phone vibrates.

Eddy: why what?

Kev: why don't we talk anymore?

Eddy: we never talked

Kev: why?

Eddy: …I dunno

Kev: can we?

Eddy: wut about?

Kev: anything

Eddy: why are you wasting my time?

Kev: do you hate me because of wut happened with double d?

Eddy: wut? Im over all that

Kev: oh really? Its feels like no one's really gotten over that day

Eddy: I don't wanna talk about it

Kev: why?

Eddy: would you just leave me alone?

Kev: eddy…

Eddy: …

WHIRRRRR. WHOOSH.

"WHOO! The lights are back on!" Everyone cheered.

.

"Sweet! The air conditioning's back!" Sara cheered.

Eddy clicked the door-open button. Nothing. Click, Click, Click, Click. Nothing.

"This stupid thing's still busted!" Eddy whined.

"AWWWW," the students groaned while picking up their belongings.

As the students waited, suddenly they heard a metallic whining, like metal scraping and bending. Faint "huhs" and "whats" circulated. Eyes slowly widened as students gradually realized what was happening. The whirring and stirring continued for several more seconds until it finally stopped.

Silence.

No one dared exhale in relief. Until…

CHINK! The elevator jerked downward once. The students gasped.

CHINK! It jerked once more. CHINK! CHINK! CHINK! The students were in tears at this point, fearing that this was the end.

CHOONK! It jammed. Kevin knew all too well there was a 50/50 chance of the elevator staying that way until rescue arrived or eventually falling to the floor.

The elevator creaked among the silent whines and sobs.

"Never dreamed it'd end this way with you Shovel Chin," Kevin heard Eddy mumble. Kevin stared at him.

"I'm sorry okay?" Kevin finally said. Eddy looked confused.

"It doesn't matter if you don't understand why I'm saying this, but I am. I'm sorry…for everything." Eddy stared in surprise and regret. He parted his lips to say something.

DOONK! Eddy sighed.

"Looks like we're dying today," Eddy said calmly.

"No wait, that sounds different," Kevin replied. The metal whined and creaked steadily now. It took a moment for the students to realize that the noise was coming from the door. The door started to slowly part. _It's the fire department._ Kevin thought. The metal scraping was unbearable, but the students were more concentrated on being freed than a few bleeding eardrums.

The students began to all frantically call to the fireman.

"Save us!"

"Hurry!"

"Oh, my gosh! We're going to live!"

"Thank you!"

As the door reached its halfway point, the students' cheers turned to gasps.

"ED!" everyone exclaimed. The tall boy was beet red and drenched in perspiration. He used all the might in his bold arms to pry that door open. His nails were bleeding and his fingers were swollen. The veins in his forehead were surely going to burst. The students stood in astonishment at his brute strength.

"Come on Ed! You can do it!" Sara cheered for her brother. The students joined in with words of encouragement and chanting.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"

Ed took a quick glance up and saw the worried eyes of Kevin and Eddy, too scared to say anything to him. Seeing their faces was enough to give him an extra boost. Slowly but surely, Ed pried the door open completely with one final snap. The students scurried out with cheers and applause, hugging each other and texting and calling their friends on the above floor. Ed was surrounded by girls' hugs and kisses and guys' pats and handshakes thanking him for saving them as he sat crouched, exhausted. After a quick rest, he stood up and looked around the crowd for Eddy and Kevin. When he spotted them, Eddy was helping Kevin gather his things and examine the damage on his jacket. Ed walked to them quickly.

"Hey big guy, nice work," Eddy said with a light grin. "Couldn't stand another minute in there with Shovel Chin." Kevin looked at Eddy who was giving him a just-kidding smile. Before he could respond, Ed said "Kevin, are you okay?"

_Hey, what about me?_ Eddy thought jokingly.

Kevin hesitated and finally answered. "Oh…uh…yeah, I'm okay Ed, no worries." This didn't seem to convince him. Ed had a look of horror on his face.

"Ed?"

"Blood," Ed replied, grabbing Kevin's face softly.

"When did that happen?" Eddy said pointing to Kevin's bloody nose. Kevin rubbed under his nose and stared at his red finger.

"Oh…this is just from the heat." Eddy nodded in approval since it was nothing serious and picked up his bag.

"Well since you're not dying let's go to our rooms." He tossed Kevin the Kleenex box that was on the decorated table in the elevator hall.

The three boys made their way down the hall. Ed trailed behind the other two quietly. Kevin glanced back to see a remarkably sad Ed slowly keeping up.

"Ed, are you ok-"

BAM!

"AAUGH!" Kevin groaned holding his nose. "Why'd you stop all of a sudden, dork!"

"We're at our rooms," Eddy replied irritably. Kevin frowned in embarrassment.

"You uh…you got to work on paying attention…"

"Shut it, pint."

The boys examined their luxurious room.

"Kagillion thread count comforters, but crappy elevators. That's quality hotel for ya." Eddy muttered.

"It's split into two rooms. This'll be me and Ed's side, and that side's for you and Double D."

"So Sockhead must already be here, then?" Eddy asked walking over to his side.

"Is he there?" Kevin asked.

"Nah, not yet."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Kevin answered it.

"Yo, bro, why so late?"

"I bought snacks." Double D replied walking in. "It took a bit longer while taking the stairs."

"Sweet! Tell me you got jawbreakers!" Eddy squealed.

"Why would a classy hotel have jawbreakers?" Double D said placing the bags on the table. "The paramedics will be coming around soon to check on everyone and the teachers will be coming to take role again."

As things cooled down, Kevin glanced over at Ed who was sitting on the other side of his bed, his head towards everyone. Kevin walked over and plopped on the bed, his head peeping over the end next to Ed's head.

"Hey, dude, what's eating ya?"

No reply.

"Ed?"

Silence. He seemed absorbed in his PSP game.

_What could he be mad about?_ Kevin thought.

"Well, thanks for buying me breakfast earlier…you didn't have to do that."

"…"

"So…I'm…going to get a snack now, want anything?"

Ed stopped. This caught Kevin's attention. _Is he going to say something?_ Ed turned off his PSP and placed it on the ground. He slid his hand behind Kevin's neck and drew him into a kiss. Kevin froze.

"Eddy! Save some for everyone else!" Double D scolded in the background.

"Yike you jow reshaint wif your shupid bead pashe," Eddy replied with whipped cream in his mouth.

"You don't even eat bean paste!" Double D snapped snatching the whipped cream can from his hand.

"Hey, lumpy, finally decided to join us?" Eddy said, as Ed approached. Ed paused.

"…WHIPPED CREAM~!" Ed dive-bombed into the goodies.

"ED YOU KNOW BETTER!" Double D scolded while Eddy guffawed on the floor.

"ATTABOY ED!"

"Is Kevin taking a nap?" Double D mumbled to himself. He shrugged it off and tended to the mess being made. "ED, restrain yourself!"

Kevin lied on the bed curled up with his back to everyone. His eyes were lowered and his fingers were on his lips remembering the warmth. As his mind buzzed, he slowly fell asleep.

Foreshadow into Chapter 3 – That Day:

Ed answers some questions.

What happened on that day?

Ed's smarter than he seems. It was all a game.

Eddy and Kevin?

When will there be closure?

_I HATE YOU!_

So…I do like guys too then…

This wasn't my intention, I swear!


	3. That Day

Summary: The Eds have gotten older, and scamming kids isn't as easy or entertaining as it used to be. Double D has become calmer and much braver, Ed a bit more mature, and Eddy…uh…maybe a quarter of an inch taller? The real changes begin to take place when Ed mentions to Kevin his plans for the future. Without even knowing it, their small conversation opens a whole new world to Kevin about his own future, social status, learning to listen, and relationships.

* * *

Chapter 3 – That Day

* * *

_Where on earth have you been?_ Turn to the left.

_Why do you act so strangely around me all of a sudden?_ Turn onto backside.

_We need to squash all of this now._ Turn to the left again.

_What's so hard to understand! I don't love you!_ Turn onto belly.

_I think I made a mistake._ Put pillow over head.

_Are you just playing with me?_ Squeeze pillow.

_How come all we do is fight? Where does either of our resentment come from?_ Nails rip into pillow.

_It's not like that. I don't want it to seem that way. I just want us to be friends._ Toss pillow.

_Why are there times that you won't come near me? Aren't we friends?_ Twitch.

_If you're going to do it, then do it!_ Twitch.

_Yeah…I'm fine, Ed_. GAAAAAASSSP!

He shot up from his sleeping position, drenched in sweat. _Holy…shhhhhit…_

The distraught young man slid his body off his damp bed and wobbled to the bathroom. He quietly turned the sink knob and splashed water on his face. He dabbed his face with a towel, hesitated, and then threw the towel violently to the floor. He roughly wiped tears from his face. Looking into the mirror at his tired bloodshot eyes, he felt nothing. There was nothing there, no emotion, no essence. No wait, there was some relief. Guess there was just a little something left. There was relief because he was able to cry. This was his sort of mark that he was still human. His sanity was intact no matter how tattered it seemed, how broken it felt.

_God…why'd you even create emotions? Is it just to screw around with guys like me? _

The boy gave a great big sigh and slapped his cheeks. Along with a lazy yawn, he sluggishly made his way to his bed. As he bent over to crawl in, he immediately froze as a cold shiver made its way down his back. He stood up straight once more and glared at his bed. It was cold and damp and drenched in sweat. _Great._

"Kevin," a groggy voice called. "Are you okay?" Ed sat up in his bed.

_There he goes worrying again…and halfway through his sleep no less…how kind of me to wake him…_ Kevin thought.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Ed. You can go to sleep."

"Why aren't you getting in bed?"

"Uh…well…the…bed's wet, you see…"

"…"

"…?"

"I understand, Kevin. It took me a while to get over that problem too."

"WHA-!"

"Well…not this long but…"

"No! Not that! I…had a bad dream."

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah, my sheets are drenched in sweat."

"When I was little my mom would let me sleep next to her. Then I did the same for Sara…of course she said my bed smelled, so we went to her room most of the time, but-"

"Eh, that's okay, Ed, but my mom's dead and I don't have any siblings. I can get along on my own just fine thanks." _Wait…that sounded kind of mean…_

"Oh…well in that case…" Ed lifted his blanket. "Would you like Ed to be your big brother for tonight?" Though the offer was ever so innocent, Kevin's eyes saw something rather provocative. Ed's piercing eyes in the moonlight and his sultry voice slipping off his tongue as he said "tonight" and the way he held the blanket up "inviting" Kevin over, almost sent him into frenzy. _E-Ed…do you even know what you're saying?_ Kevin thought. _Wait, why am I nervous? Well…'cause it's two guys in bed together that's why…but…we're friends anyways…plus I settled this conflict with myself long ago—why am I even questioning myself so much! This is why I had the nightmare in the first place. Think practically, Kevin. If I sleep on sweat I'll wake up with a sore throat or stuffy nose. Man, my body's so sensitive. FOCUS KEVIN! Man, I'm thinking too much…_

"Kevin?"

"Huh? Oh…uh…"

"There's plenty of room," Ed said scooting back a little, with what Kevin saw as lust in his eyes.

"Y-you…don't have any ulterior motives, do ya' dork?" Kevin mumbled.

"Huh?

"Nothing, I'm coming over."

"Slumber party?" Ed asked happily.

"Uh…sure…"

Kevin stood there. The confusion in Ed's face was evident, as was the anxiety in Kevin's.

"I won't bite, Kevin," Ed laughed. "Much…"

_GEH! D-Did I hear that right! This idiot really _does_ have motives! Whatever, I ain't lettin' this dork psych me out._

The brave little redhead inched his way over to Ed's bed. He slowly sat on the bed first, back to his predator. Then he lifted his legs onto the bed and eased under the cover. It was so…warm…and comfortable. It was heaven in a bed. The entire room was so icy cool (which was ridiculous considering it was freezing outside and the heaters _were_ on) yet Ed's bed was like its own heater. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Kevin's eyes got heavy.

"Comfy?" that goofy voice asked. Kevin smiled slightly, hoping to turn his head and see that same silly smile he was used to laughing at when they were younger.

"Heh. Yeah I'm goo-," he was cut off by the closeness of him and the Ed's faces. Their noses were almost touching. Not only were they close, but the seriousness in Ed's face was extremely intimidating, so much so that it was unbearable. He almost looked like he was upset, like he wanted to hit him.

"Uh…y-you're kinda close big guy…" Kevin chuckled, trying to lighten the pressure. Ed's face got closer, only this time he wasn't stopping.

_H-He's…gonna… _

Kevin closed his eyes tightly bracing himself. He was ready this time. It was going to happen…

Wasn't it?

…

It…hasn't happened yet…

Kevin opened his eyes. The taller boy seemed to have fallen asleep. His eyes were closed completely and his breathing was soft and even as if he was asleep. There wasn't a single flinch in his act. He had really fallen asleep.

_Of all the dirty-! How can ya' fall asleep ya' DORK! Don't just get me all worked up for noth—wh-wh…what am I thinking? I sound like such a girl….plus…I…we…we're only…friends…_

The irritated boy's brows furrowed in frustration.

…_but…if you're going to do it…just _do_ it._

He turned his back towards his teaser and worried himself to sleep.

* * *

_Mmm. Something smells good. It's not food…but…_

The image was blurry at first but even when it focused it wasn't quite distinct. Was it a wall? No, it was too soft to be a wall. It was a person. Whoever it was, they smelled so good.

…_A PERSON! _Kevin's eyes widened. He sat up quickly, but was immediately snatched back down. Ed was holding him.

"Ed, stop—uh…"

"ZzzzzzZzzz…"

"H-He's…asleep."

_Augh…I can't breathe…Is this like those moments in the comics Ed let me borrow? Nah, this is reality. People's reflexes can't be that precise._

With his new self-assured confidence, Kevin placed his delicate fingers on the strapping arms of the young man hugging his neck. It was certainly a struggle prying his limbs away from his body, but it was successful…until—

FWOOMP!

"Uh…Ed…l-let go!" Kevin pleaded, now in a super bear hug. But he smelled so good, contrary to the rumors from when they were younger when Ed was infamous for his stink.

Kevin, with sudden determination, got his bearing and balanced himself over the bulky teen. With knees on either side of Ed's hips, he put his hands on the mammoth's abdomen and pushed off against Ed's arms. It was beyond difficult. The poor boy even bit through his already busted lip struggling to match up against Ed's immaculate strength. Finally, after Kevin made it to the extension of Ed's arms, his eyes were met with Ed's sleepy ones.

"Kevin?"

Red in the face and speechless, the smaller teen simply stared.

"…Why are you in my bed?"

_HE FORGOT EVERYTHING! THIS FUCKIN DORK!_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Ed, you seen my Swiss Army knife?"

"WHAT!" Ed giggled in the background.

"Dork," Kevin mumbled. He was wearing a slightly thicker jacket since the students were going out. As he rummaged through his belongings, he was disturbed by a CLACK-CLACK-CLACKITY!

"Oh, my Sl*pkn*t CD…" He stared at the disk. "This isn't my…" He read along the disk: _DVD-R._

"Ah, I must've mixed up a bootleg with my music CDs." He plugged in his portable DVD player and popped in the disk.

Nazz: *enters Eddy's room; sits on the bed*

Eddy: You've never actually been to my room before, huh?

_What the—how'd this get in my bag? I…I never threw it away… I was gonna destroy it but…_

Nazz: Let's cut to the chase, Eddy.

Eddy: Ch-chase?

Nazz: *kisses Eddy*

Eddy: *kisses back, then hesitates*

Nazz: What? You don't want it?

Eddy: N-no it's just…Kevin—

Nazz: *cuts him off with a kiss; pulls him to the bed*

CLATTER!

Kevin panted in anger over the pile of DVD player pieces and his shoe. As his panting began to subside with his anger, his sadness rose. He wilted to his knees. Tears were not present, but they could have been. _Why do I feel…like this? Someone…just give me a way out…_

"Kevin! I found your knife!"

"…"

* * *

BUMPITY BUMPITY!

Kevin's head softly bumped against the window of the bus as it sped through rough terrain. It didn't seem to disturb him. He was emotionally numb at this point, so physical pain was undetectable. Normally he'd have been thrilled that Ed was sitting with him, but it had become old news after remembering that day…

* * *

"DOUBLE D! DOUBLE D! I'VE DONE IT! I'VE COME UP WITH THE MOST SUPER FANTASTICAL AWESOME SHAMAZING JAW-DROPPING FUNDRAISING SCAM OF ALL TIME~! AHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAAAA~!"

"…that's nice, Eddy," the hat-wearing teen responded as he sat at his kitchen table doing homework.

"HEY! You paying attention!"

"Eddy, I'm trying to finish homework," Double D said calmly, but with enough irritation for Eddy to get the point.

"What's more important: stupid homework, or friends!" Eddy yelled.

"U—"

"Never mind, don't answer that! Just come help me figure out how to hide a camera."

"A camera?" Double D questioned, his eyes following Eddy around his kitchen table. "Just what are you planning?"

"Nothing special…"

"Oh, really?" Double replied, looking straight ahead at his friend this time.

"Just…a…JUICE NIGHT," Eddy said.

"And…by juice you mean…?"

"GOSSIP~! The dirtiest juice and the juiciest dirt Ed and I can find around campus!"

"HOW, is that going to work? I ask you…"

"Check it out…who wouldn't pay to figure out the worst of the worst going around Peach Creek High?"

"That's…the most immature thing I've ever heard!" Double D scoffed.

"Why? It's a good idea, right?"

"Eddy, why would the beloved students of Peach Creek entrust their deepest secrets to you?"

"Tch," Eddy responded with a grin. "Like they'll know."

"Eddy, I don't feel too good about this."

"Come oooooon—"

"People may get hurt."

"Quit your gripin', Sockhead. We got a scam to set up." Eddy made his way to the door.

"E-Eddy, I said 'no!'"

SLAM!

_He…NEVER listens. _Double D thought, red in the face with anger. Sigh. _Calm down, Eddward. You blatantly refused, and you'll hold true to your word._

... ... ... ...

Double D peacefully strolled down the sidewalks of the cul-de-sac. It was a beautiful orange-kissed evening. The young boy was approaching the curve and noticed an odd contraption up ahead. It was a scam table set up in front of Eddy's garage. Double D stopped after realizing what had taken place. "He didn't," he whispered to himself. He began to hurriedly make his way to the stand until a strong hand grabbed his scrawny arms.

"Where ya' headed?" a raspy voice asked.

"Oh, Kevin, it's you. I was going to see what that stand is for," Double D responded pointing to Eddy's garage.

"I'll come with you," Kevin replied, already beginning to walk.

"O-Okay."

The pair reached the stand and looked around. It was a simple desk covered in a tablecloth. It had a clipboard with a list of names under a title labeled, "viewing." A handful of Peach Creek High's students' names were under "viewing" while the bulk of the school's well-known students' names were under a separate list labeled "victims."

"What kind of joke is this?" Kevin muttered. _I'm even on this. That little twerp!_

"Step right up folks! Find out dirt on your worst enemies!" Eddy shouted as he climbed from under his garage. "Oh…it's you two."

"So you went against what I said anyway, huh?" Double D screeched. Kevin's brows rose a little in surprise as Double D's frustration.

"What? You said _you_ wouldn't do it. So I took matters into my own hands."

"Y-Y-You—you're so—STUBBORN!"

"What's got your pantyhose in a knot—"

"If you go too far in offending anybody, you could be arrested for harassment or exploitation!"

"Why don't you and your big words…TAKE A HIKE!"

"Fine! I'll—"

"We need more popcorn, Eddy," Ed called from under the garage. He froze at the site of Double D and immediately regretted his small decision.

"Ed? How could you agree to do this?" Double D asked, hurt.

"I—"

"Stay outta this, Ed!" Eddy butted in. Double D glared. Ed escaped back into the garage.

"Actually," Kevin began while holding and reading the clipboard. "I kinda wanna know what Rolf may be hiding." The backwards-capped teen eagerly signed the clipboard under "viewing."

Double D stared in awe for a few seconds as Kevin placed the clipboard down.

"Glad you see things _my_ way Shovel Chin," Eddy said taking the money from Kevin.

"Don't get cheeky, dork," Kevin replied.

"You can't be serious," Double D said. "Weren't you just calling this a joke?"

"Come on Double dweeb, it's just pokin' a little fun." Kevin responded before his arm was viciously pushed away after trying to rub Double D's arm in comfort.

"Suit yourself, dude." He made his way into the garage. Eddy closed the door behind him as Double D made his way home.

Meanwhile, in the garage, there were chairs set up in front of a television that was hooked to a handheld camcorder. There were 9 to 10 students present including Johnny (and Plank), Jimmy, and Nazz. _What an odd crowd_. Kevin thought. _What's Nazz doing here?_ He took a seat at the corner of the garage, closest to the door. At that corner were a pile of the mini DV tapes that Eddy and Ed had recorded students on.

"Psst. Kevin. Come sit near me." Nazz said excitedly after seeing him.

"Uh…nah, I'm good." Kevin replied nervously. Nazz sat back in hesitation.

_Why won't he…?_ She thought. _It's…another girl I bet…I knew it…all these weeks of ignoring me…_

"Okay Losers! First up is a clip of Rolf singing in the locker room! So sit down, shut up and enjoy~!" Eddy turned out the lights and began the clip. Kevin glanced at Ed in the corner. He was standing against the wall. He seemed to be upset. Kevin's focus on Ed was broken by the scraping of a chair. Nazz had moved closer to him.

"Since you wouldn't come to me, I came to you, silly," Nazz said.

"Uh…yay?" Kevin replied. Nazz hesitated, shrugged off his cold response, smiled happily and wrapped her arms around Kevin's arm. Kevin groaned and pulled his hat over his eyes. _Good thing we're in the back_. He thought. He looked back at the piles of mini DV tapes. He looked at Ed, then Eddy in the front row. After confirming the coast was clear, he quickly and carefully browsed through the tapes looking for the ones labeled "Double D" and "Kevin." When he found "Double D," he slipped it into his pocket quietly. Nazz felt his movement.

"Stay still would ya?" she said cheerfully. Kevin scowled and reached for the tapes again.

CLACKITY! _Shit!_

"What'd you do Shovel Chin!" Eddy shouted, looking back over his seat.

"It wasn't me dork, you must have rats."

"Tch…rats my ass," the short boy mumbled.

"Yuck, rats!" Nazz whispered.

"Chill babe, there are no rats."

After a few seconds went by, Kevin reached for the mini tapes.

_This'd be a lot easier if my other arm was free._ He thought.

"Uh, hey babe, how about you get us some popcorn, huh?"

"Okay." Kevin watched Nazz make her way to the popcorn machine. He swiftly turned his body to the pile and searched frantically. He paused, not because he saw his tape, but he saw a disk with Nazz's name printed on the front.

_What the…what could he have on Nazz_? Kevin hesitated.

"I got the popcorn," Nazz said. Kevin quickly put the disk into his pocket and sat back in his seat.

"Isn't that so funny? Rolf could use some vocal lessons."

"Heh…y-yeah." Kevin peeked back over at the pile. His brows rose. _Finally! There it is!_

"Uh, Nazz babe, my mom texted me. She needs me at home okay?"

"Oh…okay. See ya," she said as Kevin hurried away. Before he left the garage he quickly snatched the tape labeled "Shovel Chin."

_You always find a way to escape from me._ She thought.

Kevin sprinted to Double D's and pounded on the door.

"Hey! Double dweeb! Open up!"

The curtain ruffled and revealed the frustrated boy's face. He angrily unlocked the door and opened it.

"What?" he demanded, in a clearly irritated tone.

"I got our tapes," Kevin responded with a confident grin, holding up the tapes.

SLAM!

"HEY! What's with _you_!"

"…"

"Double dweeb, I didn't watch those stupid clips. I was only trying to get our tapes. That squirt was dumb enough to leave 'em in a pile by the door."

Hesitation.

"Come on, I'm…I'm sorry, okay?"

Hesitation…click clickity. Two glowing eyes peeped from behind the door.

"You…you really mean that?"

Suddenly the door roughly flew against Double D's body, allowing Kevin to enter the home.

"Ow!" Double D yelped. Kevin closed the door, locking it immediately. He pulled Double D to him into what would have been a kiss if Double D hadn't put his hand in the way to block him.

"What the—what's wrong?" Kevin asked irritably.

"I—I can't accept your feelings."

"What?"

"You're with Nazz. I can't recognize anything for you knowing that I'd be breaking someone else's heart."

"Well aren't you pure at heart?" Kevin mocked.

"Got a problem with it?"

"Not at all," Kevin grinned.

"It's not funny, Kevin, I'm serious! I can barely live with just teasing. This wasn't my intention, I swear!"

"Okay, okay. I get it. I won't do anything." _Can barely live, huh? How can you live being treated like crap by that stupid squirt?_

"If—if you were really serious…which I doubt—then you have to be honest with Nazz."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, when will there be closure?"

"But it's not like we've _done_ anything so far."

"I _know_ but—"

CLANK CLANK CLANKITY CLACK!

"What's that?"

"This is a DVD I found in Eddy's garage. It's got Nazz's name on it." He picked it up off the floor.

"Nazz?"

"Yup. Told you I was on your side." Grin.

"Have you told her?"

"She doesn't have to know yet."

"You never learn do y—DON'T PLAY IT!"

"Why not?"

"We don't know what's on there. Some things aren't meant to be known."

"Let's see…red…yellow…white."

"Kevin, I said I don't want to watch it!"

"Then you don't have to."

Click.

Nazz: *enters Eddy's room; sits on the bed*

Eddy: You've never actually been to my room before, huh?

A couple minutes later…

Nazz: *leaves the room*

"…"

Double D clenched the ends of his jacket in anxiety. His forehead hurt from furrowing his brow in worry. A trickle of sweat made its way down his chin.

"K-Kevin? I—I had no idea…I…"

"…"

"I'm so sorry."

The capped boy sat there in silence as the screen went to static. After several seconds, he abruptly stood up.

"Kevin?"

Before he could make it to the door, he was stopped by a young sock-hatted youth that was trembling in fear.

"I'd rather get beat up and die than let you make a mistake that you'll regret! PLEASE! Reconsider your reaction!"

Kevin wasted no time thinking. He effortlessly pushed aside the weak boy and stormed down the sidewalk towards Eddy's house. His face was somewhat emotionless yet saturated with hate as his dark aura allowed him to ignore the constant and helpless pleas of his friend following and pulling at him.

SHHHHHKEHKEHKEH! The garage door swung up violently. Eddy turned on the light.

"HEY, HEY, HEY—"

"EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK OUT!"

No one hesitated.

"YOU STAY!" Kevin shouted pointing at Nazz. He grabbed her shirt and threw her at Eddy, allowing him to catch her sloppily.

"Wh—What's going on?" Nazz stammered.

SLAM! The garage door slammed shut behind Johnny, with the sound echoing through the night air.

"Kevin, please!" Double D pleaded.

PAAA!

Immediately, Eddy found himself flying across the floor after Kevin's first right hook. He lied on the floor nearly motionless, holding his face in pain.

"STOP IT!" Nazz and Double D shrieked trying to block him.

"ED! AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO ANYTHING!" Double D asked. The tall boy was still in his corner.

"Not a thing, Double D."

Everyone paused. Even Kevin hesitated, hatred still evident in his eyes.

"Ex—Excuse me?"

"I said…'not a thing'." Double D hesitated.

"Wh—Why?" Ed simply blinked. His expression wasn't very distinct. He was clearly bothered, but whether it was by anger or sadness or pity or regret wasn't conceivable.

"Forget him!" Nazz shouted. "The idiot! Kevin! Why are you acting this way, dude! I like…love you—"

"BULL—SHIT!" Kevin shouted back.

"WHY ARE YOU ANGRY AT ME!" Nazz screamed.

"BECAUSE I FOUND THIS!" Kevin shrieked, his voice cracking as he held the CD labeled with Nazz's name.

"What's that?" Nazz asked confused. Eddy was still on the ground, sitting, rubbing his face, wondering what could have possibly earned him such a blow, but knowing he couldn't take on Kevin.

"Play it," Kevin demanded, chucking the DVD at Eddy.

"Why should I?" Eddy boldly snapped back.

"You want the other side bruised too? PLAY IT."

Eddy mumbled angrily and played the DVD. As everyone watched, Nazz's face swelled with tears and embarrassment. Eddy sat with a slight look of regret. He wasn't too surprised.

_It was bound to be found out anyways…I'll just take my beating like a man…get it over with. _He thought.

"Wh—WHAT! WHO WOULD FILM THIS! THAT'S SO SICK!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKIN'! WHO WOULD DO THAT TO THE ONE THEY SUPPOSEDLY LOVE! YOU FOUL-MOUTHED LYIN' SKANK!"

Nazz let her tears fall freely.

"You bastard! Like you're some angel! I know that you have a thing for somebody else!"

"What the hell are you talkin' about—!"

"In fact, it may even be Double D or somebody. All you do is hang-out around these stupid Eds lately!"

Ed twitched at the comment.

"You know what!" Kevin barked back. "That's right! I have been hanging around the Eds. But that's just 'cause one of 'em in particular caught my attention!" He snuck a glance at Double D who was looking away. _So…I do like guys then...? Or…just Double D…?_

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying—I've outgrown you! You cheat in class! You bully the pipsqueaks (Sara and Jimmy) more than I do! You don't even care about your future! And you damn sure don't care about me!"

"That's a lie—!"

"And I'll admit that I wasn't man enough at first to tell you to your face that you're a low-down, lousy, no-good bitch!"

"I HATE YOU!"

…

Sobs among silence.

…

"I do have one question though…"

Everyone remained silent. Double D stood to the side consumed with emotion.

"Who filmed it?"

Ed raised his hand.

"…Huh…didn't see that coming…"

Kevin looked at Eddy, who looked away, then at Nazz, scowled, scoffed, and made his way out of Eddy's garage. His footsteps were drowned out by Nazz's sobbing.

* * *

_What gets me is…how Ed would know I was going to find the disk there. It was…almost perfectly planned out. He's…way smarter than he seems…But…all that getting close crud…was that all a game?_

"Kevin," a goofy voice called. Kevin slowly adjusted his eyes to the light. There was that handsome face again. _This is a pretty sweet way to end a nightmare._

"We made it to the museum, Kevin!" The taller boy was clearly excited.

YAWN. "Izat so?" Kevin sang, scratching under his cap sleepily and stretching.

"You sleep a lot you know," Ed mentioned. Kevin stared at him sleepily and chuckled.

"Yea, I guess I do, huh?"

"COME ON LET'S GO PARTNER!" Ed yelled dragging his friend off the bus.

_Man, what a pain…but…I couldn't be happier._

Foreshadow into Chapter 4 – Lesson Learned:

Ed, don't just play with me!

Can't we let bygones be bygones?

I still like you.

I actually thought you were cute at one point.

I'm sorry…for everything.

They've gotten kind of close during this trip haven't they?

Finally! I've wanted to do this for so long!

You keep getting hurt.


	4. Lesson Learned

A/N: Sorry about the delay. But it's not like I was on a particular schedule anyway. Well, here's chapter 4~ Enjoy.

* * *

Summary: The Eds have gotten older, and scamming kids isn't as easy or entertaining as it used to be. Double D has become calmer and much braver, Ed a bit more mature, and Eddy…uh…maybe a quarter of an inch taller? The real changes begin to take place when Ed mentions to Kevin his plans for the future. Without even knowing it, their small conversation opens a whole new world to Kevin about his own future, social status, learning to listen, and relationships.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Lesson Learned

* * *

The stuffy smell of the acrylic paintings and wax statues gave Kevin a headache. Though the physical suffering involved in visiting the museum was annoying, it was worth it for Kevin since he loved learning about history and liberal arts. He didn't really know this quality about himself until his sophomore year of high school. This trip his class was on was annual, and he had never been more excited for any other trip during the school year. It was bittersweet since this was the last time he'd get to experience this with his class. If he got accepted into his college of choice, he could come to the museum more often for studying purposes.

"Speaking of marvelous careers," the tour guide started, "I'm sure a lot of you are on the brink of starting your career and going to college right?"

"Yeah!" the students cheered.

"Enthusiastic, I like that. Alright, follow me right this way."

Kevin hated being in the back of the crowd, but his years of being the tallest in class were over. He was a healthy height, but several of the other boys had greatly surpassed him in stature, including Ed and Rolf. As the backward-capped boy struggled to peek between the crowd of arms and hoodies as the group moved forward, he felt a strong arm gently pull him to the side. From where he was now standing he could see everything perfectly and listen to the tour guide without difficulty. He glanced to his left and saw a happily grinning Ed walking alongside him. Kevin smiled a 'thank you' to him before running into the person in front him.

"You keep getting hurt," Ed's goofy voice chuckled as he pulled Kevin away from his interruption. Kevin rubbed his face in irritation. _Man, I got to pay attention more_.

"Geez, are you making this a habit, Shovel Chin?" Eddy's voice calmly teased. Kevin looked ahead at the shorter boy.

"Oh—uh—my bad, dude," Kevin stammered.

"Alright! Listen up gang," the tour guide began. "I've got a little scavenger hunt for you. I need you all to pair up in twos."

Immediately, everyone scrambled for their best friend or the smartest person they could find. _Wonder where Double Dweeb is_. Kevin thought. _I know they've got to be at his throat trying to be his partner._

"You four in the back, pair up," the tour guide yelled in Kevin, Ed, and Eddy's direction.

"It's only three of us," Eddy mumbled towards Kevin.

"No Eddy, look," Ed said, forcibly turning Eddy's head toward a pillar behind them. There stood Double D hiding and cursing himself for being found out by the wise tour guide. He grumpily stomped over to the three boys.

"Well at least everyone's already paired up," the smart boy said.

"Smart move, Sockhead," Kevin grinned. Eddy raised his brow at Kevin's use of "his" word.

"So, you with me as usual, Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Uh, actually, I'm gonna pair with Kevin this time."

"What?" Kevin and Double D replied, Ed with the same expression of confusion as them.

"Did I stutter?"

"Are you guys paired up!" the tour guide called.

"Yeah, me and Shovel Chin, and Sockhead and Lumpy," Eddy called back. The room grew silent.

"US and THEM," Eddy called again pointing at himself and Kevin, and Ed and Double D.

"Oh, okay. Cool." The tour guide said taking papers out of his pocket. He handed them to a student to pass out. When Double D received his, he immediately began to examine the details of the questions.

"Whoever gets back first and solves the most questions right gets a prize. Ready, set, and…GO!" The teams took off around the museum.

"DON'T RUN!"

* * *

"These questions are the same as our history exams," Ed panicked.

"Fret not Ed. I already know our first answer," Double D replied starting to walk.

"Oh goody!" Ed celebrated, following him.

Kevin watched as the two went on their way and the rest of the groups dispersed.

"Why the heck would you give up on Sockhead—?" Kevin began, turning around to see Eddy already walking.

"You coming or not Shovel Chin?" Eddy asked nonchalantly. Kevin hesitantly followed the shorter boy down one of the large halls of the museum. After a minute or so of walking the two came upon an enormous cave built into the museum wall.

"Sweet," Eddy remarked, hurrying into the exhibit.

"Homosapien Jungle," Kevin read on the large sign above the cave.

"HEY!" Eddy yelled. "Speed it up, gramma!"

Kevin quickly caught up with Eddy and they continued on through the exhibit. It was nearly pitch black. The only light came from mini battery charged torches tourists were given from the beginning and the glass cases that contained wax figures of homosapien beings and their evolution. Kevin reached a sign and held his torch to it to read it: _Do not enter without a partner. Many have gotten lost in this cave. Enter at your own risk._

"They tell people this, _this_ far into it?" Kevin mumbled to himself. He looked forward and froze. There were four pathways. Wait. Where was Eddy?

"Hey, dork," Kevin called. "Shorty…"

No response.

"Eddy?" Kevin asked getting a little more worried. A few seconds went by as Kevin slowly took a few steps closer to the pathways.

…

…

…

"Edd—,"

"Where ya' been Shovel Chin?" Eddy's voice startled Kevin. "There's a banging sculpture up ahead. Come on."

"Eddy, wait—," Kevin replied trying to grab for his shirt. He tripped on his baggy pants and shoe laces and fell against the short boy. Both torches fell and went out.

"Nice goin' ya' clutz!" Eddy snapped feeling for the wall.

"Well if ya' woulda waited, DORK!" Kevin snapped back feeling for his torch. "H-Hey, I think I found my torch."

"That's—not your torch."

"Oh. My bad…wait here it is." Kevin flicked on the torch and held it in front of him. There he saw the faint orange image of Eddy's face. He would have been relieved to be able to see again if Eddy's expression had looked happier. He didn't look angry, but scared, embarrassed. Though it was hard to see in the dark, it was obvious that he was blushing. Did something happen?

"Whoa, what's with the long face—?" Kevin was interrupted by the sound of Eddy's shoes abruptly scraping against the floor and lifting him to a wobbly stand. Eddy's torch flicked on in his hand and the light was seen moving toward one of the pathways.

"Wh—Where ya' goin' dork?" Kevin called, following after him. "Wait up!"

Finally the young jock caught up with 'Shorty.' He was standing in front of a display with his hands in his pockets like nothing happened. _Is it 'cause I touched him by accident? How childish._ Kevin thought. _Unless…_

"Hey dork, what's with you?"

"Check out this lady's rack? Sara wishes, am I right?" Eddy joked, pointing to a wax sculpture of a cave woman with her chest exposed. Kevin ignored the remark. He grabbed the shorter boy's arm and turned him to his face.

"Hey!"

"Let go a' me, Shovel Chin!"

"What the hell, man!"

"What's with you!"

"Look who's talkin' dork!"

"…" The short boy looked away in defeat, his cheeks flushed.

"Hey, you okay? Seriously, you're freakin' me out." Kevin loosened his grip.

"You—you grabbed me in there by accident right?" Eddy asked hopefully.

"What? When I grabbed your arm in the dark? Yeah, man. I wasn't tryin' to scare ya'."

"Arm?"

"Huh?"

"…"

"…oh…shit."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed and Double D were making there way to the New Age Inventions area. They had already solved more than half of their questions. Ed was goofily playing on some sort of abstract contraption that was made for toddlers to climb on. Double D shook his head at the lovable oaf as he got scolded by the toddlers' mothers and the toddlers themselves. He wrote the final answers to the remaining questions and folded the paper into his bag.

"Ed, I'll be right back," Double D said heading toward a café stand. The goofy young man continued to giggle and laugh and explore the plastic playground.

_I wonder how Eddy and Kevin are doing. And I wonder what possessed Eddy to partner with him. He's probably finding an opportunity to argue with him or place a bet and scam a few bucks off the poor guy._

"One espresso, please."

After Double D paid for his drink, he made his way over to the playground section.

"Okay, Ed." Double D looked around.

"Ed?" He began to panic. "Oh dear, this isn't good."

"Um, excuse me," a gruff voice said. "Is this yours?" A buff security guard was holding a goofily grinning Ed by his collar. He was drenched in sweat, cake, paint, and somehow, tar and plaster.

…

"Ed, you really shouldn't eat dry wall paste," Double D said as he peeled dried pieces of debris from Ed's jacket. Ed, continuously giggling, sat next to his friend. Double D smiled at his goofy buddy's giggling. _Well I'm glad he's having fun_. He thought.

* * *

Kevin and Eddy walked in silence. Eddy was a few steps ahead of his taller accomplice.

_He should take my mistaking it for his arm as a compliment. Quit mopin' ya' little twerp. Like you don't make mistakes._

Kevin wasn't embarrassed as much as Eddy. He was mostly bothered by how shy Eddy was being. He knew it was because he wasn't over everything that happened _that_ day.

"Hey dork," Kevin called. Eddy continued.

"Hey."

No response.

Kevin sped up ahead of the short boy. He pushed him against a large pillar-column and put his arms against it to block him like he did to girls he flirted with after school. Eddy's face was flushed. He actually looked quite cute when he was frustrated.

"I'll embarrass you on purpose and even worse if you don't talk to me," Kevin threatened.

"What's with you?" Eddy mumbled. Kevin lowered his eyes slightly and moved closer. Eddy winced quietly and closed his eyes. Kevin stopped, bringing his arms to his sides and grinned in amazement.

"Heh."

"What are _you_ laughin' at?" the short boy snapped.

"Nothin'," Kevin replied.

"Quit messin' with my head Shovel Chin!"

"I didn't do anything," Kevin said, smiling.

"Quit grinnin'!"

"I'm not!"

"Liar!"

"Heh, heh, heh."

"Shut it!"

The short teen was immensely frustrated. His face was hot and he looked as if he was going to cry. Of course, it took every ounce of his being to refuse to let that happen. Kevin stared at Eddy as he looked away.

"Hey…you wanna get a soda?"

Eddy glanced at Kevin suspiciously.

"Why?" he asked, his embarrassment gradually fading. Without responding, Kevin made his way to a food stand. Eddy hesitated.

"Uh…two cokes, please," Kevin asked politely as Eddy slowly approached behind him.

"Why don't you find us some seats?" Kevin asked without looking at him, his hands casually placed in his pockets. Eddy hesitated again and made his way to a seat in the courtyard of the museum's food court. After a minute or so, Kevin appeared with the drinks.

"Nice spot," he said, energetically sipping his drink and glancing around the food court. Eddy stared at the jock with a look of awe and confusion. He finally decided to accept the odd behavior and slowly began to sip his soda.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Don't mention it."

About ten painstaking minutes went by, until finally…

"I'm sorry…" Kevin said. Eddy looked up from his drink that he was falling asleep in.

"What?" he mumbled with his mouth against the Styrofoam cup.

"…for everything," Kevin added. Eddy lazily sat up.

"What are you talkin' about?" he asked irritably. Kevin was silent. His expression was that of serious remorse. Eddy's heart panged.

"Uh…hey, don't worry about it—,"

"I hit you…" Kevin said with heart-wrenching guilt.

Eddy grew silent. He didn't know what to say. Kevin's eyes were infatuated with the designed holes in the table.

"That…that's true…" Eddy hesitated. It grew quiet for a few minutes.

"Hey," Eddy started, breaking the silence. "Can't we let bygones be bygones?"

Kevin looked up. The short boy held his arm across the table with his cute blushing expression. Kevin hesitated and shook his hand.

"There! Happy? Now quit mopin'. The hunt's gonna be over in a few." Kevin smiled and chuckled at himself, relieved yet ashamed that it took so long to settle things.

"Hey! You gonna say anything?" Eddy barked. Kevin hesitated then grinned.

"I actually thought you were cute at one point." Eddy choked on his soda. Kevin was brought to tears in laughter.

"What's _with_ you!" Eddy grumbled. Kevin's laughter continued lightly, under his breath.

"So I guess it's true, huh?" Eddy said, looking off casually.

"Huh?" Kevin's laughter stopped. "What's true?"

"You know…"

"Do I?"

"Well, I mean I shoulda known after all that about you and Double D."

"What? Well—m-me and Double D never did anything—,"

"But you liked him right?"

"…"

"…"

"B-but…I already decided…I…" _Ah…who am I foolin'?_

"Eddy! Kevin!" a familiar goofy voice called. The two looked over and saw Double D and Ed approaching. Ed was oddly running over with his body in a matrix lean, running towards a crowd of people and dodging them last minute, repeating his actions until he made it to the table of his friends.

"Look what Double D and I won! It's a thousand dollar gift card to a bunch-a stores and free pancakes from IHOP for a year! Way to win, huh fellas!" His rant was followed by silly guffawing.

"What! It's over already! It's all _your_ fault Shovel Chin!" Eddy snapped.

"ME!"

Double D slowly approached the mesh of the boys' voices. _They were sitting together? They've gotten kind of close during this trip haven't they?_ Double D thought.

"Dance with me Ed-day!" Ed giggled, swinging his little companion.

"LET ME GO IDIOT!"

"Attaboy, dork!"

* * *

"Alright, pack it in guys!" the teacher announced. It was time for the students to return to their rooms and call it a night.

Kevin was on his bed reading a sports magazine while Ed was drying his hair after taking his shower. He was still giggling from the day's shenanigans.

"And then I played on the climby things," Ed concluded.

"Riveting Ed," Kevin said plainly as he continued to read his magazine.

"And," Ed began. "…Ed missed Kevin." Ed's voice switched to a sort of seriousness.

"Mm-hm," Kevin mumbled, scratching the side of his face with his finger. Ed turned out the surrounding lights, but left one on for Kevin to read. As Kevin stared at his magazine, he felt the bed move as a weight crawled onto it. His brow furrowed, wondering what was happening and looked up to a handsome face staring him in the eye, through to his core. Kevin froze, his face slowly brightening like a chameleon in front of a rose bush. He could smell his clean hair from how close he was.

"Did you miss me?" Ed asked in an unbearably sultry, deep voice. Was this even Ed sitting in front of him?

Without hesitation, the tall boy made Kevin's lips his own and pushed him onto his back. Kevin's surprise didn't prevent him from responding. He tried his best to keep up with the bigger young man's movements, but Ed was surprisingly capable. Kevin struggled for air between intervals of passion. Ed's wet hair brushed his cheeks.

_Finally! I've wanted to do this for so long!_

After a few seconds, he was able to get the gist of everything, but just as he did, he had a sort of epiphany and stopped.

_Wait a second…this isn't right…_

He turned his head away and pushed the boy with all his might, off of his body. Ed sat up, confused, but calm.

"Ed, don't just play with me!" Kevin snapped.

"Play?" Ed asked innocently.

"I don't know what you want! Why do you do this? Just to play with my head? I hate it. I know you're smarter than you act! What point are you tryin' to make?"

Ed remained silent and stared curiously, but with concern. Kevin couldn't bear looking at that sad, gorgeous face any longer. He got up from the bed and hurried out of the door, snatching a Styrofoam cup on the way out. He could still smell Ed's shampoo that had dripped on his face.

He made it to the ice-maker room at the end of the hall where he saw Double D getting a bucket for his side of the room's mini fridge.

"Hello, Kevin," the young boy greeted politely.

"Huh? Oh—hey Double Dweeb," Kevin muttered, pressing the button and receiving ice in his cup.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." He nervously munched some ice.

"You know, we agreed that we'd talk each other about this kind of stuff."

"…" Kevin finished chewing some ice and calmed himself. He gave Double D a "brace yourself" look and said,

"Ed kissed me."

Double D's face glowed red.

"Oh, dear."

Kevin looked away.

"Uh-hm…well, let's see here…maybe he was—,"

"I responded."

"…I see…" Double D looked away pondering. Kevin sighed and continued to chew ice viciously.

"Well, if your apparent feelings are mutual, then—,"

"I have too many doubts. I think he's just playing with me."

"Oh, but Ed wouldn't do that, I assure you."

"Even if that were the case, there's still a problem."

"What's that?"

"I still like you."

Foreshadow into Chapter 5 – Mixed Fruit 

Fruit and emotions are two different things you moron!

You put it in my bag?

I wanted to kill you.

I don't know what to feel!

Good Luck, Shovel Chin.

This was a set up?

I don't want to be with you.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so short. Ah...you'll live.


	5. Mixed Fruit

Summary: The Eds have gotten older, and scamming kids isn't as easy or entertaining as it used to be. Double D has become calmer and much braver, Ed a bit more mature, and Eddy…uh…maybe a quarter of an inch taller? The real changes begin to take place when Ed mentions to Kevin his plans for the future. Without even knowing it, their small conversation opens a whole new world to Kevin about his own future, social status, learning to listen, and relationships.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Mixed Fruit

* * *

Zip. All things were neatly folded, placed, and accounted for.

"Whatcha packin' for? We ain't leavin' for another week," a raspy voice barked between chewing.

"I'm not packing, Eddy," a young boy with a striped hat responded. "I'm just organizing."

"You haven't changed at all, Sockhead," Eddy replied while chewing an apple sloppily.

"Couldn't you be a bit quieter with that?" the Sockhead said, referencing the apple Eddy was obliterating.

"What? You're critiquing my chewing now? Don't be such a pre-Madonna Double D."

Double D sighed and stood up. He removed his jacket and took off his striped hat. This was only the twelfth time in his life, probably, that he had ever removed his hat. He even wore it in the shower if he wasn't washing his hair that day. The two other Eds and Kevin were the only ones that knew about Double D's "golden" secret.

"You're showering this late in the day?" Eddy asked, knowing that that was the only explanation for him to ever take his hat off, especially without waiting to go into the bathroom first. "It's almost lunch time for Pete's sake."

"I know Eddy, but today I'm actually going to trim my ends a little," Double D responded.

"Trim?"

"Yes. It's getting rather long and people will be able to see." The boy stretched a yellow strand and let it fall.

"What's so bad about people finding out that you're a blonde?" Eddy asked tossing his apple core into the trash and bouncing on his bed. The intelligent goldilocks twisted his hat nervously.

"I suppose I don't have a very valid reason. It's just…embarrassing, I guess."

"What's to be embarrassed about? You look completely normal."

"Normal…" Double D began, but continued under his breath while Eddy spoke.

"Yeah, and if it's a matter of that self-esteem crud, then you don't have to worry. You aren't exactly the worst looking dude I've met—"

"I guess I've just gotten accustomed to wearing my hat and being secluded and hiding things that I felt embarrassed to take it off—"

There was a pause. Double D blinked.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What was that last thing you said?"

"I didn't say anything." Eddy rose off of the bed.

"No you said something."

"Just drop it."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Geez, you never let things go."

Double D smiled. "Thank you, Eddy."

Eddy's stunned look narrowed to embarrassment as he looked away with flushed cheeks.

"Would you like to help me?" Double D asked holding up a pair of scissors.

"Fine."

…

"Good job, Eddy," Double D exclaimed looking into the mirror. His long bangs were now very even and fell over different parts of his face; down the middle and over his eyes; while the sides hugged his cheeks and fanned out softly around his head and down the nape of his neck.

"It'll do, I guess," Eddy replied.

"I think you have a gift Eddy," Double said lifting a strand.

"You think?"

"Certainly. Perhaps this could be your career path."

Eddy raised his brow at the idea. He hadn't seriously pondered his future before. And this wasn't a bad idea at all.

"Well I've practiced cuts at my dad's shop before, but I can't do anything serious."

"Hmm," Double D hummed, seemingly not paying attention as he examined his new trim.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing…just still a little longer than I expected."

"I did it on purpose."

"On purpose?"

"Yeah, you gotta let your personality show more. It's short enough to hide most of it, but long enough to still reveal some of who you are." Eddy finished his testimony by placing the hat on Double D's head and letting him see his gorgeous face with small pieces of hair brushing the corners from under his hat, neatly and handsomely. Double D smiled and chuckled.

"How poetic of you Eddy."

"You tryin' to tease me?" Eddy snapped, easily embarrassed as Double D continued to chuckle at him and make his way to the bathroom.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Whaddya want?" Eddy asked opening the door. The capped visitor trudged in without a word.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"Where's Double D?" Kevin asked.

"He's dead. Now come back later."

"Why do you got hair all over you?"

"'Cause I killed him. I ripped all his hair out. Now get out."

Kevin stared oddly at the short boy when he heard the shower cut on. A large sweatdrop made its way down Eddy's face.

"Dead, huh?"

"It doesn't matter. He's busy. So why dontcha just come back later—,"

"Why ya' tryin' to get rid of me?"

"I'm not, I just—"

"Tryin' to spend quality time with your bro?" Kevin teased. Eddy reddened.

"N-no, I just—"

"Eddy, have you seen my loofa?" Double D asked stepping out of the bathroom in only a towel and no hat.

All three young men froze. Kevin's surprise turned into an evil grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something? I'll be taking my leave," he said, sarcastically with a formal bow.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK SHOVEL CHIN!" Eddy screeched as the door closed behind the capped offender. Double D stood there in embarrassment, twisting his towel nervously.

"Why'd ya' come out without clothes on Bird Brain!"

"How mean! Don't you call Ed that?"

"Urgh!"

"I didn't know he was here!"

"Whatever! Just go back in."

"But I haven't found my loofa!"

"You're hopeless."

Kevin shuddered at their words as he leaned against their door and a tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

"Daa-di-da-di-da-di-daa-di-da-da-di-da-la-dada," Johnny 2x4 sang. He had long gotten rid of Plank. Well, he hadn't gotten _rid_ of Plank. He simply didn't take him everywhere he went and didn't obey his every command as he had done before. The annoying boy on the block had grown considerably in height, grew and trimmed a sharp bed of facial hair in the shape of a square below his lip, and his voice had deepened from its previous whine. He used his new voice now for choir activities at his school. He even won a date with Sara with his soothing voice during a school date-auction event.

The crew cut lad made his way down the grand hotel hallways and slid down a stairwell, smoothly and slyly dodging people and workers. He cut a few corners and climbed up and down a few stairs until he finally made it to a secluded courtyard. There he saw a young woman sitting, waiting with a bonnet and sunglasses. He grinned and made his way over, casually.

"Evening," he said politely.

"Enough small talk, Johnny," Nazz snapped. "You got what I need?"

"You got what _I_ need?" Johnny spat back.

Nazz sighed and opened a large purse-bag. It was hard to tell these days what was a purse and what was a bag. Designer purses seemed to have quadrupled in size over the past ten years.

The disguised girl pulled a Ziploc bag of granola and twenty dollars and pushed them across the table at Johnny.

"That's more like it," Johnny replied, grinning at her the whole time. He stood up and scooted closer to his business accomplice, smirking at her annoyed eye-rolling.

He took a small handheld camera out of his pocket along with a mini DV tape. He placed it into the camera, rewound, and pressed play. Nazz leaned in to watch the video which was framed by holes in walls and vents.

Clip 1:

Ed: Did you miss me?

*kissing noises*

Clip 2:

Kevin: I actually thought you were cute at one point.

Eddy: What's with you! …So I guess it's true, huh?

Kevin: Huh? What's true?

Eddy: You know.

Kevin: Do I?

Clip 3:

Double D: Oh, but Ed wouldn't do that, I assure you.

Kevin: Even if that were the case, there's still a problem.

Double D: What's that?

Kevin: I still like you.

Nazz's expression during the clips' playback gradually went from sour to furious.

"How dare he! What's he tryin' to do! Fuck all the Eds?"

Johnny shook his head.

"Why are you so concerned anyway?" he asked, picking his ear. "I mean is this all you do all day? Spy on your ex-boyfriend? Shouldn't you be preparing for your career?"

"It's none of your business," she snapped. "You're just a leech, so don't try and start preachin' to me about morals, dude."

Johhny scoffed. "I might be a leech, but I'm damn sure I got more morals than you. I was just trying to make a little chump change."

"But aren't you like friends or something? He beat bullies for you when you were a kid."

"It's not like Kevin and I are close friends or anything. It's nothing personal. But hey, I don't need you preachin' to me either." With that, he stood up with his camera and left, tossing the tape back onto the table.

"You can keep that. I quit."

"Wha—Well, then gimme my money back!"

"Bullshit."

Nazz grumpily sat back and pushed up her glasses. She looked around and after a few moments of hesitation, went on her way.

"I'll have to handle this myself," she said removing her disguise.

* * *

"And so that's my situation," Kevin concluded. "There, I'm glad I got that out to somebody."

The capped teen's blue-haired confidante stared at him with a "what's that smell" sort of expression.

"What? Rolf? Say something."

"Rolf can't possibly fathom these mixed fruit feelings you Western go-goers call, 'love'," Kevin's tall friend replied.

Rolf was probably the only guy Kevin really knew that was taller than Ed. Though his strength would never compare to the lummox, Rolf's reputation throughout the school stemmed from his success in Future Farmers of America competitions and Academic Games, Subsection: Foreign Study. He had rededicated himself to American society and began thinking about his future much like everyone else. He had always been Kevin's right-hand man, but their relationship faded a smidge after _that_ day, mainly because Kevin avoided any and everyone for weeks while moping in a depressed state. Though everyone else gave up trying to talk to him, Rolf was one of the few to remain by his side, a true friend.

Kevin hadn't spoken to him in few days however, since he'd been hanging out with Ed lately. He had almost forgotten how faded Rolf's accent was becoming, but his arrangement of vocabulary was probably rock-solid.

"Rolf especially can't understand why you would want to make the lovey-dovey with one who possesses 'weesh-waung' like Kevin."

"Wish-wong?"

"Yes, weesh-waung!" Rolf pointed to Kevin's…nether regions with disgust.

"Oh…weesh-waung," Kevin grinned. "Gotcha."

"Rolf thinks it's bad enough that Kevin has endured the constant shla-blakking of the go-go Nazz girl. Now he infatuates himself with the go-go Ed boys in more way than one? Are you ill?"

"Nah, man. I'm not sick. I know it's weird to you for me to, y'know, have feelings towards…_our own_…but…I can't help it."

"Poppycock!"

"P—Poppy—wha—?"

"Rolf understands Kevin's mixed fruit. Rolf too had a similar impasse back in the old country."

"…M-mixed—"

"SILENCE! _Rolf_ is speaking. Now…back in the old country, the son of a shepherd was revered as a noble and honorable superior."

[A/N: I am _so_ making this crud up…]

"But the annual cattle harvest was approaching and Rolf had to pick one if the best of his flock to sacrifice for the Harvest Festival. But Rolf was smitten by his livestock. There was not one of his offspring that could be bearably put away. So Rolf got the sickest of his group and sacrificed him, painful as it was. And Rolf did not win the glory of the harvest. You may cry if you like."

"…So…you're comparing Double Dweeb and Ed to cattle?"

"NO ED-BOYS! Rolf's story is about _Rolf_!"

"You're twisted, dude," Kevin chuckled. "But…I do feel better."

"What's your decision, Kevin?" Rolf asked, magically refined.

"I'll let you know later," he replied leaving the room. "Thanks buddy."

"…What in the puss of Great Nano's ingrown back hair bump did Rolf do to earn Kevin's thanks?"

Kevin made his way down the hall towards the elevator. His plan was to grab a soda and chill out for a bit, then find Double D or Ed and talk to them. As he passed the ice-machine room, he heard an odd thud. He opened the door to the room and furrowed his brow a bit by what he saw.

"K-Kevin?" Nazz stammered, pushing another young man away from her lips.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kevin said calmly and left.

"Wait!" Nazz called after him.

She put her foot into the elevator, stopping the door from closing and made her way in.

"I didn't mean for you to see that," she said.

"Doesn't matter," he responded casually.

"I'm sorry," she said irritably.

"What are you apologizing for?" Kevin asked, hoping it would be "for everything."

"It must have hurt you to see me like that."

"Why would it?"

"Well, you know, after that day."

"That day? Damn it, Nazz, I had almost forgotten about that."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's as difficult for you as it was for me to get over—"

"What!"

Ding! They remained on the elevator.

"It's _you_ who hasn't gotten over it, _babe_," Kevin spat. Nazz looked at him with glaring eyes.

"You're the one who lost what you couldn't keep," she called as he left the elevator. As she said this, Kevin paused in front of the elevator. He slowly turned and rushed back to it as the doors closed.

"You put it in my bag! The tape!"

Kevin angrily kicked the elevator as he heard the gears send it back up. _Fuckin' bitch!

* * *

_

Double D and Eddy made their way to the hotel's arcade as they argued about which picture most accurately depicted George Washington.

"It's the image on the one-dollar bill Eddy. It best resembles all the other paintings found of him that are in textbooks today."

"Nope. It's the Quaker dude."

"You're so stubborn…"

"ED-DAY! DOUBLE DEE!" a panicked voice called.

The two boys looked up to see their tall friend rushing to them frantically.

"Goodness, Ed, what's wrong?" Double D asked.

"Didja forget how to breath again?" Eddy snapped.

"I cannot find Kevin!"

"…SO WHAT, BIRD BRAIN!"

"No, listen! Johnny just told me about his cahoots with Nazz!"

"What?"

"Johnny's been spying on Kevin this whole trip. Nazz paid him to do it!"

"Oh, dear," Double D mumbled.

"Alright, calm down, big guy. Where is he now?"

"…There!" Ed pointed to the capped boy walking in their direction.

"Kevin," the three Eds sang.

He looked up with furrowed brows that eased a bit at the sight of their faces.

"Hey guys," he mumbled.

"We have something to tell you, Kevin," Double D started.

"That Nazz is a trifling degenerate? I already know."

"You do?" Ed asked.

"Well, he took it better than I thought," Eddy replied. "Let's go get some jawbreakers from the hotel candy store."

"Took what? What are you guys talkin' about?"

"Kevin," Double D began. "Nazz paid Johnny to spy on you this whole time."

The red haired jock blinked in astonishment.

"He showed the tapes to me and destroyed them. He said he told her he wouldn't do it anymore. But now she's taking matters into her own hands." Ed explained.

It was such a frightening concept. He was being watched the whole time by the girl that betrayed _him_ no less.

"What's her goal?" Kevin asked looking at the decorated tile floor.

The Eds looked at him.

"Why is she doing all this?"

Ed took a step closer. "Kev—,"

"I don't know what to feel! Should I be angry? Should I be sad? I just got off the elevator with her after an epiphany: she snuck the tape from that day into my bag earlier this week. And then I just got into a random argument with her after catching her with some guy in the ice room."

He continued to look down at the floor, not talking to anyone in particular.

"I can tell that she was tryin' to make me angry, but seein' her didn't affect me at all. What made me angry is how ignorant she still is after a whole year!"

The boys remained silent. The Eds held their sympathy for the young man, especially Ed.

Kevin thought back to what Rolf had told him: _"Rolf can't possibly fathom these mixed fruit feelings you Western go-goers call, 'love'."_

"Fruit and emotions are two different things you moron," Kevin mumbled to himself.

"Kevin…is…there anything we can do?" Double D asked.

The boy looked at the Eds with a look of surrender.

"No," he simply stated. He walked away after several seconds of uncomfortable silence.

_I wish I could help him_. Double D thought.

"Good luck, Shovel Chin," Eddy mumbled. Without a word, he voluntarily took the second leave. Ed snapped out of his emotional daze and walked away, apparently with something on his mind. Double D, left there alone, didn't budge and pondered the events that had just taken place.

Kevin wondered aimlessly around the hotel. The class's next attraction wasn't until the next two days. He was emotionally fatigued and physically bored. Usually in these situations he'd work out, or play sports, run, walk, or find some sort of busy work. However, this was one of those days where the only solution seemed to be to just give up. He spotted a balcony with a glorious scenic view of the city with the city lights well complimented under the sherbet sky. He leaned on the concrete and let the soft breeze blow over his face. He took his hat off and ruffled his ginger hair, letting the previously tucked pieces fall over his eyes. He dropped his hat by his foot and let the scenery do the talking for him.

He glanced to his left and saw a couple walking. _I like what we had._

He glanced somewhere else and saw a group young boys riding their bikes. _But she ruined it._

An ice cream truck stopped and served children. _But…I ruined it too. _

The children thanked the ice cream man and ran off. _My heart wasn't in it…and she knew it._

An elderly lady fed bread cribs to pigeons. _I…wanted someone else_.

A group of pretty young ladies walked by while laughing and chatting. _So in the end…I brought this all on myself. I was selfish._

A chubby young boy sat on a bench eating two ice pops. _And_ _I've yet to shed my arrogance_.

Kevin ran his fingers through his hair and let out a big sigh. _And though I want to, I can't because…there's no fighting this kind of feeling. I want to continue without worrying and wondering or having stress. So I have to make a decision._

Kevin sat up with a temporary confidence.

"I'm gonna make a decision," he mumbled to himself.

"Kevin?" a soft voice called.

He turned around and saw his good friend, Double D standing there with a curious and worried expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The taller boy hesitated and nodded.

"Yeah—uh…"

It became silent for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, Kevin…for everyone's behavior…even my own."

"But you didn't do anything."

"Precisely…I haven't done a thing to help you and you've been suffering the most out of all of us."

"No, I wasn't expecting anything from you. I've been selfish. I should be the one apologizing."

"How have you been selfish? You've befriended Eddy this past week and confided in me. You've grown so much in general over the past three years. I look up to you, you know."

"To me?"

"Certainly."

"I'm not too proud of myself right now. I haven't been honest with myself in the past and now I don't even know what the truth is."

"Well, try stating some truths and maybe you'll find out," Double D suggested, walking to the balcony and standing next to him looking at the scenery.

"Name some truths, huh? Well…I don't have feelings for Nazz like I thought I did. I became friends with your trio, and I never thought I would. I've been betrayed by Johnny, who I thought I was becoming friends with. I've disgusted my best friend, Rolf, 'cause it turns out I'm not as straight as I thought I was. My ex-girlfriend is a psychotic nut job that makes me want to shoot myself—,"

"Stop. It's taking a wrong turn."

"…"

"Think about the positive."

Kevin sighed.

"I'm cool with Eddy now. Ed and I are best friends. And just before you got here I finally made a solid decision about how I feel towards certain people."

"Oh, really? Mind filling me in on your decision?"

"Well, it's my reaction basically to Ed's weird behavior."

The boy began to reenter the building.

"Are you going to talk with him about…the _incident_?"

"…Yeah."

"So, have you changed your mind?"

"…?"

"Uh—I—I mean…about h-how you feel about a certain someone?" _Namely, me…_ Double D thought.

Kevin grinned.

"Yeah, I thought I knew what I wanted. But I was just confused I guess. When I talk to Ed…things are going to change."

"That's…good," Double D replied, too excited for words. _Things are already turning out so well. Kevin's so brave to deal with everything so calmly. He's certainly stronger than he thinks.

* * *

_

As Kevin strolled through the hotel lobby, he spotted Johnny coming out of the arcade. They immediately made eye contact. Frozen where they were, they exchanged emotionless gazes. Kevin's eyes held a sort of cold pity that pierced Johnny's remorseful heart. Johnny's eyes, though contrite, possessed a dreary and untroubled ambiance. The gloom of his arrogant facade prevented his regret from consuming him. Kevin's compassion and rage were entangled in his gaze. _I'm sorry_ and _I wanted to kill you_; all words were said without voices. In sync, they eventually released each other's hold by looking away and carrying on. Kevin had not the energy or the time to deal with Johnny, and Johnny not the courage or fortitude. This was a battle of emotion and morals, and it was a draw.

Kevin made it to his floor and gloomily trudged down the hall to his room. When he reached his room, Ed had opened the door before he could use his key. He immediately pulled him into the room, closed the door, and embraced him tightly.

"Ed is sorry."

His strength was agonizing.

"E-Ed…I can't brea—"

"You don't have to worry anymore. Ed won't let Nazz or Johnny or Sara or Eddy or anyone hurt you anymore."

_What's he talkin' about?_

Ed finally released the boy. He parted his lips to say something, but something seemed to have caught his attention.

"Where's your hat?"

"Huh? Oh…must've left it."

"…"

"…"

Ed got closer causing Kevin to immediately retaliate. Ed looked on in confusion.

"What are you gonna do? Make me confused like usual?"

"…?"

Kevin looked away fighting his emotions.

"I—you…I told you not to play with me."

"Why do you keep saying that!" Ed exclaimed, losing much of the trademark-goofy-Ed quality in his voice. Kevin jumped slightly at this sudden cry out. Concealing his distress and fear as much as possible, he furrowed his brows and flattened his feet on the ground, looking up at the tall boy.

"You can't do that hug and kiss bullshit with your friend, Ed. And I know you know that—,"

"You're right. I _do_ know. It's because…I like you."

Kevin instantly paused with raised brows. It was an all out brawl against his greatest fears.

"I don't wanna be friends," he started, getting closer. "This whole trip, I've been trying to get closer to Kevin but…someone or something kept getting in the way."

Kevin had never heard Ed speak so much, so clearly, and so seriously.

"Eddy and Rolf knew how I felt…so they tried to get you alone with me or Double D to confirm how you felt—,"

"This…was a…set up?"

"_Nothing_ was a set up. This is a confession. Don't you get it?"

_Never thought _he'd_ be saying that to _me_. _

Kevin sighed.

"Nothing matters anymore Ed."

"Nothing…matters?"

"Yeah…and to think all this excitement started over us discussing our futures two years ago," Kevin mumbled.

"Kevin…" Ed said getting his attention. He got closer, fortunately without causing him to run away. He softly caressed his face with his hands, bringing him to his lips. Before they could touch, Kevin turned his head.

"Why?" Ed asked.

Kevin's face was flushed. His brow was entangled with stress.

"I…do like you Ed…"

"You…you do?" Ed whispered with anticipation.

"But…"

Kevin softly moved Ed's hands.

"I don't want to be with you."

* * *

Foreshadow into Chapter 6 – Lust and Ambition

It's okay, not every girl can handle this much man.

Let me go!

Why don't you just drop dead!

You never learn do you?

Why not try and make it work?

I'm afraid.

I love you.

* * *

A/N: Day-yum. I love that I made Johnny hot. I'll sketch how I picture him and put the link on Chapter 6. And…my apologies to Nazz fans. I never really liked her in the series, but I love her as a total jerkface. She has sustenance now at least. Right? Ah, well. By the way, it may seem like there isn't a lot of Ed+Kevin action, but there'll be more, so please bear with the suspense~! Plus, I'm totally winging each chapter (not clever, I know), but I go back for reference. So, if something wasn't thoroughly explained or left out, please let me know and I'll find some way to make it valid in the following chapters! Emako out~! 


	6. Lust and Ambition

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for the hold-up~! I appreciate the few reviews I've gotten so far. The fact that my fic's being appreciated at all is good enough for me. If anyone's got a particular moment they'd DIE to see, please let me know and maybe I can squeeze it into the next chapter. For example, if somehow, someway you want Rolf and Jimmy to be found in an awkward situation or perhaps one of the Kankers with one of the urban rangers, or Sara; or maybe even someone gets hurt or surprised in some way—I'll try to find a way to make it happen in a sort of side story for the chapter. *sigh* Okay, I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, yada yada, or the characters, yada blabbity frickin' whatever~ xoxo…wtf? I don't do xoxo…mmmmm…nevermind. Enjoy the chapter~!

Summary: The Eds have gotten older, and scamming kids isn't as easy or entertaining as it used to be. Double D has become calmer and much braver, Ed a bit more mature, and Eddy…uh…maybe a quarter of an inch taller? The real changes begin to take place when Ed mentions to Kevin his plans for the future. Without even knowing it, their small conversation opens a whole new world to Kevin about his own future, social status, learning to listen, and relationships.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Lust and Ambition

* * *

_Shh!_ The cold droplets of the shower lightly pelted the tall young man's pale skin. His distress slowly trailed down his backside, as he stood emotionless in a pool of anguish. It was that emotional numbness again that had been plaguing him—and Kevin. He hadn't the energy to properly clean himself that morning. He had been rejected unexpectedly. But it shouldn't have been unexpected. In situations like this, it's standard to prepare for less than desirable results. However, in this case, things may have seemed too good to be true that anyone would narrow their expectations to what they yearned for so vehemently. Summing up every ounce of poignant and bodily strength, the tall boy slowly reached for his washcloth.

Meanwhile in the connecting room, Double D was sitting on his bed cross-legged watching television. As he flipped through the channels, the door viciously slammed open.

BAM! "JACKPOT!" Eddy shouted.

He greedily dragged an enormous trash bag worth of candy to his roommate's bed and emptied it.

"EDDY! WHAT IN SAM HILL ARE YOU DOING!" Double D snapped while shifting to his knees and staring at the endless ocean of treats in disgust.

"Help me count Double D. I wanna make sure I got a good solid count so I know when Lumpy or Shovel Chin tries to delve."

Double D sighed.

"Like I have a choice...?"

…

After a painstaking hour, the candy had been neatly organized in piles of suckers, chocolates, chews, and other categories. Double D had graciously sculpted a box with sections for Eddy to keep his remarkable stash. Apparently he had acquired this mass array of sugary delicacies by gambling with various students around the hotel, in and out of their class.

"Seven-hundred and eighty-four pieces of candy, Eddy. Truly impressive I must say," Double D mentioned with slight sarcasm.

"Ain't it!" Eddy replied proudly. "'Preciate the help, Double D. Want a piece?" the short boy grabbed a small spherical candy, knowing Double D didn't indulge very much.

The sock-headed teen was taken aback at how mature Eddy had actually grown. He thanked him and even offered a portion of the result of their toil rather than greedily snatching all the "profit" without even so much as a "much appreciated."

"Why…thank you, Eddy," Double D said tenderly with a smile. As he reached for the candy, their fingers touched slightly. Before the gap-toothed teen could react, he found himself being pulled towards the smaller boy.

BAM, BAM! "HEY! DOUBLE DWEEB! YOU GUYS UP YET!" Kevin's voice called from the hallway.

Double D blushed at the soft moist smacking sound of their lips parting; proof that what had taken place really took place. Eddy, as if nothing had happened, rose from the bed and opened the door.

"What's new, Shovel Chin?" he asked casually, allowing Kevin to let himself in.

"Nothin' much—is Double D in—oh, there you are," the red head made his way to the dazed boy and sat across from him on Eddy's bed. "Dude? You okay?"

Snapping out of it, he looked at Kevin, trying his hardest to mask his embarrassment.

"Oh—y-yes—I'm fine…how are you?"

"Uh…good I guess. But I wanted to talk to you about Ed."

"Ed?" Double D glanced at Eddy who was standing guiltily with unwrapped candy spilling from his mouth and hands.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"You mind getting out, Shorty?" Kevin asked bluntly.

Eddy frowned. "FFF-HA-EEN! (fine)!" The greedy little troll stuffed his boxed treasure underneath his shirt and made his way out of the room.

Shaking his head at the silly boy, Kevin regained his focus and looked at Double D with serious eyes.

"So anyway—I was talkin' to Ed yesterday and…things didn't end so well."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him how I felt but…"

"But…?"

"I also told him that I didn't want to be with him."

"That's peculiar."

"But I don't! It…just d'udn't feel right."

"Perhaps…because Ed is male?"

"Mm...More 'cause it feels like I'd be lying to him."

"…"

"I don't want us to hang out, out of all this drama 'cause—I'll just end up treating him like a cushion. I want everything between us to be genius—,"

"Genuine."

"Genuine…and…well, I'm not sure how else to explain it."

"I think I understand completely Kevin."

"I don't want to give us a title. To me that'll just ruin everything. I want to deal with everything and get rid of all the drama and just chill like we all used to do."

"We share the same yearnings, Kevin," Double D placed his hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "But you aren't in this alone."

Kevin nodded prior to his expression changing to that of curiosity.

"So, uh…what up with Eddy and all the candy?"

"Oh, just another one of his shenanigans."

"That dork still ain't learned?" Kevin stood and made his way to the door. "Text ya later, Double Dweeb."

The remaining boy sustained his casual smile until the door closed. His face immediately reddened as his fingers explored the feeling that was left on his pink lips.

As Kevin made his way down the hall, he spotted Johnny coming out of his room. The gray-skinned boy didn't notice him and headed to Kevin's destination, the elevator. Awkwardness presented itself without a warning as they met eyes and took their place on the left and right corners of the walls. After a few seconds of the gears' whirring and twisting breaking the silence, Johnny's pang of conscience allowed him speak up.

"Let's talk."

…

The two young men found one of the smaller courtyards at the hotel to snag. Johnny ordered some chili fries for them to enjoy, and to break the ice.

"Sweet, chili fries. Thanks, man," Kevin said with somewhat excitement.

Johnny nodded uneasily as the other young man helped himself.

_Get a grip on yourself, Johnny. Be a man for goodness sake. _The wood whisperer thought to himself. After several seconds of mental preparation, the khaki-skinned boy took a deep breath and parted his lips to say something.

"Alright, so let's talk."

His voice sounded amazingly similar to Kevin's. No, Kevin spoke.

"T-talk," Johnny repeated in a mental haze.

"Yeah, man, let's talk. That's why you brought me out here."

"…"

"…"

"…Ah…right…where to start…"

"You know, I had other things to do today."

"I'm…sorry…"

"Whatever, just tell me what's up and—"

"No. I'm sorry."

"You—,"

"For everything."

Both boys stared in silence for a while, exchanging slight discomfort prior to wordless understanding. Kevin lowered his eyes and sighed.

"Don't mention it, man. I'm just glad all that bullshit is over."

"Ah…" The brown haired boy furrowed his brows in surprise.

"What?"

"Just—I—didn't expect you to take everything so well."

"If you were in my shoes for half this trip you'd see I don't really have a choice."

"I see…"

"But…I _do_ appreciate your honesty, man. Even an ounce of decency is good enough for me."

Johnny stared at the red-haired young man for a few seconds, with seriousness.

"I'm gonna tell you everything."

"What wazat?" Kevin asked, dropping a chili fry.

"Everything about Nazz."

"I don't want to hear about her, man."

"I know, but—I think I kind of owe it to you."

"Why?"

"Tch. I've never shown sympathy or appreciation in my life. I don't know what it is—what it feels like." Johnny's voice emitted a sort of peculiar sureness, an eerie dominance. He was proving a point essentially, while his voice maintained its usual emotionless tenor.

"You got a particular point you're trying to make?"

"I never felt any sort of regret or guilt until I started helping Nazz spy on you—when I saw how it bothered you. I didn't care about any of that stuff. When I first got into being a weasle it was my way out of being bullied. Spy on the nerds in exchange for not getting beat up one week. Then one day you helped me out. Then another, then another. But, I had gotten so used to not feeling anything that I didn't care. I just took your kindness without a second thought. I was a bit skeptical too, 'cause all of a sudden the jock of the school's tryin' to be some fuckin' saint."

"…That—,"

"But after I heard Nazz talk," Johnny's already serious voice intensified. "—what she said about you—for the first time I thought about what I was doing. It scared me, 'cause I realized how emotionally dead I had become. And though it's a bit late to be tryin' to be a hero, the least I can do is the right thing, so…I destroyed the tapes. Everything. I told Nazz off, and I'm no longer a leech or a spy—and—,"

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Time out! This is so much to absorb," Kevin ran his fingers through his hair, using the other hand to signal Johnny to slow his story to a halt.

"First of all, this is the first I've ever heard you talk this much, let alone t' me. And second—what's with this dramatic life-changing metamorphosis you're talkin' about? Why's this concern me? I understand the Nazz part, but—"

"Though my main goal was the apology, I—have a favor to ask." Johnny's cheeks flushed a tad.

Kevin's expression molded to that of immense discomfort.

* * *

Meanwhile, Double D had found himself pacing the hallway in front of his room door after failing to sum up the courage to find somewhere to clear his head. He was fearful of running into his short predator and having another unexpected moment.

_How should I react when I see him?_ He thought as a trickle of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He removed his jacket and wiped sweat from his neck.

"Goodness, this heat," he mumbled to himself.

That floor's AC had been broken since that morning and the heat was on full blast—much more than was needed even in the blistering cold of autumn.

_I suppose I could go to another floor_. Double D thought. _But—he might be there—oh—what am I getting all worked up for? He's just a person. I'm sure it didn't mean anything. Right?_

The golden locks under his hat were matted onto his neck. He wanted to simply disrobe, but that wouldn't have been appropriate in hardly any situation—so he thought. The boy sighed as he reached the end of the hall, turned, and—

"AUGH!"

"AAH! WHAT THE—,"

"Ah—E-Eddy—you scared me," Double D said holding his heart.

"Could a fooled me—holy spit—"

As the two young men caught their breath, the unease augmented, along with the redness of Double D's face.

"Geez, you look hot," Eddy suddenly said. Double D's heart was about to literally pound out of his chest. He held his hand there to catch it, just in case.

"I mean, it's ridiculous, the AC's _still_ busted. Buncha slackers. You're even red in the face for Pete's sake."

_Oh_. Double D thought, a bit disappointed.

"Let's chill in the room for a bit," Eddy added, walking into the room. "Play some games—then maybe head outside to cool off later."

Double D followed unconsciously. He was bothered that Eddy wouldn't recognize the atmosphere, yet relieved that he was even there. There it was again. That feeling that had been plaguing various people during the trip—that emotional numbness. It was such a bittersweet feeling of awareness. Double D let his body lead him to the window, with lowered and pondering eyes. He opened it to let air in and stared out at the elegant and honest trees.

"Good idea, Sockhead—we should invite Lumpy over and watch a movie since most of the class events have been canceled." The short boy pounced on the couch and guzzled down a soda. Double D remained at his window-guarded sanctuary.

After a few seconds, Eddy became annoyed by the silence. Abruptly,

"HEY! You haven't said a word since I came back up here! Did Shovel Chin say somethin' to you!" With stone eyes, he made his way over to the sock-capped boy—demanding eye contact.

Double D blinked, snapping out of it and looked at his childhood friend with confusion.

"Why are you yelling?" Eddy's eye twitched, mouth agape in surprise and annoyance.

"The fuck's the matter with you Sockhead!"

"Did you forget so quickly? Or was it just impulse?"

Eddy's expression shifted from annoyed to flustered. Out of his control, his face flushed.

"I—don't know what you're talkin' about—"

As bold as his actions could ever get, with crimson cheeks and his eyes set on the other's lips, Double D caressed his target's face and leaned in slowly. Eddy's eyes slowly narrowed along with his counter's, bracing himself.

He waited...there was no newfound warmth. Eddy opened his eyes. Double D hadn't moved. He was still holding his face, eyes still planted on Eddy's lips.

"Tch. If you're gonna do it then do it, Sockhead," Eddy muttered pulling and looking away.

Double D's eyes brightened with fascination. As if his cheeks weren't bright enough, the kind boy looked down with a sense of dramatic relief.

"So—it's true then."

Eddy snuck a glance at the blonde boy, who was smiling cheerfully. The capped boy looked up, his face now cooled and confident.

"Wh-what—what's tr—"

The short boy was interrupted by soft, moderately forceful lips.

BLAM!

The door to the hotel room violently swung open. It wasn't that anyone was angry, but Ed's solid body had solemnly walked into it. His dazed state of mind ignored the fact that you had to open a door first to get through it. His face had given up hope. He continued to walk into the room, pass the damaged doorway and slowly crawled under Eddy's blankets and into his bed, slipping his shoes off onto the floor. His socked feet peeked from under the blanket. The lump that he created under the covers slowly inhaled and exhaled with a sorrowful atmosphere.

Finally, after swallowing his fear, Double D unwrapped his arms from Eddy's shoulders and made his way to Ed's side. "Ed?"

Eddy stood with his hands in his pockets, a bit upset that his ordeal with Double D had ended so quickly, but more concerned about his taller friend's well-being.

"Ed?" Double D asked again. The blankets exhaled sadly.

"Lumpy?" Eddy asked greatly concerned. He went to Double D's side and pulled the covers from over their friend's head. His face was concealed into the mattress.

"What's goin' on, big guy?" Eddy asked.

The tall boy slowly turned his head toward his two friends. Eddy and Double D's faces flushed with surprise. There was that handsome face, glowing red with tears that floated at the ducts of lowered, shining wet eyes. His expression was calm and nonchalant, almost sleepy, but there was still sorrow. His brows weren't furrowed mainly because he hadn't the strength. The sad boy sniffed lightly as his soft eyes made their way to Eddy and Double D's.

"He…doesn't want me," his sad sultry voice barely replied as a tear fell.

Double D glanced at Eddy who almost looked as if he was about to cry.

And at this moment, something triggered in the two boys as they watched their friend in so much pain.

* * *

"Well, this is certainly an odd change of events," Kevin said with a smirk.

"Yes, it is," Johnny said shyly.

"I would say that you have good taste but it's actually pretty awful."

"Well, give yourself some credit as far as good judgment."

"I dunno about that, but it's just a bit difficult to absorb in the middle of all this mayhem."

"Well, I've felt this way since junior high and I always thought my feelings were ignored."

"You never showed your feelings, so how could anyone know?"

"I know," Johnny replied regretfully. Kevin blushed slightly at his somewhat cute response.

"W-well…if you wanna deal with a chick like Nazz then you gotta be confident," Kevin said with serious brows.

"Confident," Johnny repeated blandly.

"How can you _say_ 'confident' without confidence? Man up, Johnny boy!"

"C-Confident," Johnny said sternly, but with hesitance.

"You want to impress her; you got to show her that you're in control, always."

"…uh…huh…"

"What?"

"It just sounds…so…not me."

Sigh. "Alright, looks like we're gonna have to roleplay."

"R-Roleplay?" Johnny exclaimed with a blush.

"Okay, I'm Nazz."

"…"

"…"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA~!"

"What's funny! I'm tryin' to help you out, man."

"Alright, alright, I'll try."

"Okay…Ahem," the ginger-haired boy sat up straight and cleared his throat, preparing himself. "H-Hey, Johnny, what's—,"

"PPPPPFTTTTT-HHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH—,"

"I only just started melon-head!" Kevin said with hot cheeks of embarrassment.

"I bet if Plank were here he'd say you sounded like a dying hamster."

"Shut it, Skull. Fine! I'll talk normal. Ahem…Yo."

With a fading grin, Johnny replied, "Hey."

"What are you just standing there for Johnny? You're blocking the girls' room."

"Oh…am I? Sorry…"

"…"

"How wazat?"

"What the fuck was that?"

"It was bad?"

"Bad? Try gawful!"

"Be still my aching heart."

Sigh. "Okay, this time you be Nazz."

"…"

"What now?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Okay, here goes—S'up Nazz?"

"…"

"Nazz!"

"Huh? Oh—uh…h-hi."

"Well,'s'up,dude,'butforthesakeofcontinuingthis—(gasp)How's it hanging?"

"Uh…fine."

"Goin' to the restroom?"

"Uh…yeah. Could you please move?"

"Not really."

"…W-why?"

"That would require me to use at least an entire muscle in my body. I didn't go through hell and high water to get to this location so I can move for your precious weak woman bladder troubles. Go downstairs or something."

"That's a little harsh, Kevin."

"Life is harsh, doll."

"Move the fuck outta the way, I gotta pee!"

"F—Fine!"

"Thank you."

"See, now she's totally into you."

"Yea, right!" Johnny laughed.

"It's true, she's in that bathroom right now looking at a picture of you goin', 'I love you!'"

"Geez, aren't you a whore, Shovel Chin?" a familiar scratchy voiced exclaimed. "Just fallin' in love with everyone, huh?"

"Eddy…what's up?" Kevin asked looking from him to Double D's worried expression.

"You need to clear things up with Ed," Double D said.

"What's goin' on?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"Go find out for yourself," Eddy added.

Kevin rose, straightening his hat. "Talk to you later, man," he said to Johnny and made his way to the elevator. After he was out of sight, the two boys' gazes immediately shot to Johnny with suspicion.

"Well, I best be on my way, then," Johnny said nervously after a few seconds of awkward staring.

* * *

Ding. The elevator reached its destination and released its passenger. The capped boy made his way down the hall and to his room. He knocked on the door and awaited a reply. After several seconds, the door opened with no one there. Kevin slowly walked in and looked around.

"Ed?"

The door creaked as it began to close. Kevin caught it as Ed tried to make his way out. He took a grip onto his jacket.

"Wait. Where ya goin'?"

"Out." The tall boy's reply was so cold Kevin could swear he felt a breeze go across his face.

"C-could you stay a little longer? I wanna talk."

"Later—" the giant tried to escape, but Kevin clinged.

"Now!" Kevin's athletic strength and adrenaline were working together. He pulled on the taller boy, making his jacket begin to slip off and putting him off balance a bit. Kevin was a bit impressed at his own strength.

Ed's wintry eyes stabbed through him, but he still held strong. The handsome lummox without warning viciously snatched away from the shorter boy.

"Holding onto me so earnestly…like a girl," Ed said with a low, evil tone.

Kevin blushed angrily.

"You didn't have to insult me!"

"You didn't have to reject, Ed—"

"I didn't reject you, I just—"

"You just what?"

"…E-either way, you can't just force me to do what you want. Especially if I'm not ready—"

"What's there to wait for anymore? It's been so long already—"

"It doesn't matter…"

"…"

"…"

"Ed doesn't want to wait anymore."

"…Th-that's immature, Ed…" Kevin replied, not really sure of what he was saying.

"I know…" he answered. He took a step or two to leave but was pulled back again by the determined jock.

"Stop running away, Ed. Isn't that what you told me not to do when we were talkin' about our careers?"

Ed froze. His eyes welled up slowly. His feet turned around and walked forward, forcing the other pair of feet in through the doorway. The door closed and locked.

* * *

Sigh. "Okay, just be yourself Johnny, but just a confident Johnny," the wood-loving young man muttered to himself. He took a deep breath and placed his hands in his pockets, his usual pose, and added somewhat of a "gangster lean" to his posture as he made his way to Nazz's hallway. He calmly made his way pass each door, anticipation growing within him with each step. Finally he made it to his destination and knocked on the door, cocky as ever. He leaned on the wall extension before her door and waited for the door to open. After a few seconds there were some clicking sounds. _Okay, just like you rehearsed, Johnny Boy_. He thought to himself.

The door finally opened and Johnny with all his pride evident began to speak,

"Listen babe, I've been doing some thinking and—w-we…n-need to…"

The fuzzy-haired boy was at a loss for words as the blonde and dripping wet maiden stood at her door in a dress that looked a lot like a simple bath towel that was barely completely wrapped…or long enough.

"What the hell do _you_ want, Johnny?" she asked viciously.

The poor boy's nose bled at the many naughty responses he could have given her to that question.

"Y-you—y-you—uh"

"You want me?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n—"

"Well, I wouldn't blame you. Pfft. See you, Johnny."

His confidence retriggered by her annoying-as-hell arrogance, Johnny caught the door before it closed.

"What's your deal!" she snapped.

The slender boy barged his way into the room, closed and locked the door.

"Wh-what—"

"Our roles as of now have been switched. I'm now the bad man in charge, and you are no longer the selfish bitch that never shuts up. You're _my_ bitch that will submit."

"…"

"All those that actually have a _choice_ to agree or disagree, say 'aye'—"

"…"

"Aye—And now that that's taken care of…"

Johnny boldly lifted the short girl's chin and pressed his lips to hers. Oddly, he wasn't a brute. He was very affectionate and considerate of her situation…somewhat. After snapping out of shock, Nazz finally summed up the courage to resist. She bit his lip and pushed him away. Johnny calmly licked the blood from his lip.

"What's with you! Get outta my room!" she screeched.

"Sound proof walls, girl answers door in towel, guy who's obviously stronger than her and 'needy' alone with her in locked room: doesn't really add up to me leavin' so easily, hon."

Nazz's face grew hot.

"Man, this is easier than I thought," Johnny muttered childishly. He stared at the girl for a moment, feeding his eyes for a little while.

Her short drenched hair fell over her emerald eyes. The drops of water left from her apparent previous shower slowly trickled down her fair and perfect skin. Johnny enjoyed an eyeful as the now shy girl readjusted her towel. He took a step forward, causing her to react and move back a step in correspondence to him, only to be stopped by the bed.

He now stood uncomfortably close in front of her, hands in pockets nonchalantly. Her face was turned away and completely crimson. After a few awkward seconds, Johnny jokingly said, "so you gonna move the towel or what?"

SLAP!

Johnny, with eyes lowered, only half-expecting that, turned his head angrily back at the short girl. She was breathing roughly in nervousness and bringing her hand back in place from the assault. As the boy's cheek throbbed, he finally "snapped," and pinned the girl to the bed.

"ST-STOOOP!" she cried.

He pried her arms up as they desperately tried to pull the towel over concealed areas.

"That wasn't very nice," Johnny said calmly.

"What you're doing isn't very nice!"

"Well, I'm not a nice person—but you used to be."

She paused. "Huh?"

"I miss the old Nazz…" he said quite seriously. He loosened his grip, allowing her arms to slip from his hands and grip the towel. Still hovering over her he lowered his head toward hers and kissed her forehead, causing her to flinch. He straightened over her and stared.

"You've forgotten so quickly that our roles are switched. _I'M _in charge."

"L-let me go!"

"Aw, you don't mean that," Johnny said cheerfully.

"Screw you!"

"Ah, it's okay, not every girl can handle this much man."

"Puh! What man?" Nazz pouted.

Johnny grinned. "Shall I show you?"

She froze.

He leaned forward searching for her neck.

Naked toes curled while the shoes on the other pair of feet fell to the floor.

* * *

"Nn." The red-haired boy flinched. "Th-that's not really nibbling, Ed."

"I know," his oppressive voice whispered into his meal's ear.

"This is all you wanted isn't it?" Kevin mumbled to himself. Ed chuckled. Kevin blushed, surprised that he had heard him. Sensing him tense up, Ed paused and looked up at him.

"Is Ed hurting you?"

"N-no…uh…it's just…"

"What?"

"How far is this gonna go?" Kevin's face was like an overheated tea kettle. _How could he possibly respond to that! Idiot! Did I really ask that!_

Ed simply replied, "How far do you want it to go?"

"…"

"…"

Nosebleed.

* * *

The next day was pack-up day. It was the last day of the field trip. Students were expected to round up everything and buy everything they wanted before tomorrow because the bus had to leave very early, at four in the morning. In the breakfast hall, most of the students enjoyed their last five star breakfast. The Eds and Kevin, joined by Johnny, were also attending the grand morning meal. They were in their own booth in a separate corner.

"Isn't there kind of a weird aura going on here?" Double D asked. Eddy with the same confused expression looked on at a happy pancake-gorging Ed and salad-munching Johnny, but an exhausted, sleeping Kevin. As they stared, short and detached footsteps made their way to the table. Nazz ker-plopped near Johnny, looking as worn out as Kevin.

"Is it me, or did the atmosphere get weirder?" Eddy asked.

"Why's she sitting with us?" Double D whispered.

* * *

After breakfast, students scattered around various parts of the hotel, some taking a taxi to the local mall with a chaperone, some going to the pool, and some returning to their rooms for sleep or leisure. Johnny and Kevin were leaning against a smoothie bar conversing.

"So things went well?" Kevin asked.

"Well, enough," Johnny replied modestly.

"Don't hold back details. Did she let you-,"

"SHH! Be wary of your surroundings at least somewhat!"

"Well, did she-,"

"I'm sure she would've but that would have been too easy."

"…WHAT!"

"SHH!"

"Your manhood is at stake!"

"It's not all about that."

"Not all a-well…what are you tryin' to do exactly?"

"Not much. Just be near her. I like her for who she is."

"Eh…"

"I mean, sure she's a total bitch. But it's something about her that I can't resist."

"You sad lovestruck puppy."

"Look who's talkin!"

"Uh…"

"I saw that tired look on your face at breakfast!"

"Well, that was-"

"_MY _manhood's at stake, huh?"

"I just-"

"Ed seemed pretty happy too! What happened with you two!"

"Would ya just-"

"Guess there wasn't as much drama as I thought. Just a lot of sp-"

"Would you keep it down!"

Kevin's face was slightly flushed. _Geez, what an annoying guy. You haven't changed at all, Johnny Boy._

After Johnny's laughter cooled down, Kevin confided in him for a second.

"I still don't want to try anything serious though…at least not yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't think it'll work."

"Why not try and make it work?"

"I'm afraid."

Meanwhile, Eddy and Double D shared a sundae.

"Yonny and Yuvel Shin are weel pally let-lee," Eddy commented.

"Finish your ice-cream before speaking, Eddy," Double D said before neatly consuming a spoonful of sundae. "And yes, they are rather close."

"Why don't you two just mind your own business?" a familiar sassy voice claimed as the sounds of heels clicked by.

"Why don't you just drop dead?" Double D muttered, loud enough for her to hear. He calmly continued to eat his sundae. Eddy choked in laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHA~! GOOD ONE SOCKHEAD~!" he exclaimed, exaggerating the cleverness of the comment. He was probably more so impressed with the fact that Double D had gone so far as to comment back to her.

Nazz continued to walk, making her way by Kevin and Johnny.

"Hey, Nazz," Johnny said casually.

She ignored him.

"I though I told you to be still my aching heart," Johnny said holding his chest dramatically with anime tears.

"Even after last night she's still being sour?" Kevin said looking on as she continued through the hotel. "You never learn do you?"

Foreshadow into Chapter 7 – Home

I'm sorry.

I love you. I don't care what anyone says.

I think I might miss him.

What's he got that I don't got?

No. I'm done waiting.

Let's talk, Shovel Chin. Man to Sissy.

He doesn't have to know.

You're heartless…

A/N: lol "gangster lean" I crack me up…here's that pic of Johnny: .com/?q=johnny&order=5&offset=24#/d2z5dao


	7. Home

Title: Lovable Oaf

Category: Cartoons » Ed, Edd n Eddy  
Author: emako  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Drama

Chapter 7: Home

* * *

A/N: Yes. Shamefully, it's been literally two years since my last update..er make that three….happy new year? =3=". But can you really blame me? I've had high school graduation, the Navy, and enrollment into college to deal with…..but mostly just laziness. Lol. Anyways, I got quite a big plate to fill. So hopefully you enjoy what I have to offer. And special thanks to GodShot for waking me from my eternal slumber. ;) Much appreciated!

Summary: The Eds have gotten older, and scamming kids isn't as easy or entertaining as it used to be. Double D has become calmer and much braver, Ed a bit more mature, and Eddy…uh…maybe a quarter of an inch taller? The real changes begin to take place when Ed mentions to Kevin his plans for the future. Without even knowing it, their small conversation opens a whole new world to Kevin about his own future, social status, learning to listen, and relationships.

* * *

_Moan…Sigh…Groan…Jolt…Grind… "Shhhhit…" _

_Sigh…Bites Lip…Kiss…Press…"Look at me."_

_Turns head. "E-Ed…" Twitch._

_"Hey…I said look at me…" Griiiiiind._

_"Ngggghhh…Ed…please…" Sigh._

_"Here it comes…"_

_"Wait…"_

_"Ready?"_

_"No, wait—"_

_Shifts._

_"I said wai-"_

_Thrust._

_"AAh!"_

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSP.

The adolescent boy shot up in his bed, abruptly awakened from his deep slumber. He coughed roughly, his throat raspy from the cold night's air clashing with his perspiring skin. He choked a bit on his saliva, his belly becoming numb and sore from the coughing. After his coughing fit settled, he slowly slid from his bed and shuffled to the restroom to take care of the other pending issue under his pajama pants. As he "took care," he sat emotionless, expressionless, letting occasional drips of sweat fall from ginger locks that hung over his eyes down to his toes. He sniffed softly as the images of his dream replayed in his mind.

_"Ready?" _

_"No, wait-"_

Floooooooooooooooosh. Choonk. Flick. Creak. Click. Patta…pat…pat…pat.

After shutting the toilet lid, turning off the light and closing the bathroom door, his clammy toes made soft sounds on the hard, cold floor as he made his way back to his bed. He climbed in and made himself cozy. The blinking of his lowered eyelids slowed their pace as the images in his head repeated themselves.

_Thrust._

_"AAh!"_

A slight grin crept its way onto the boy's lips. "That idiot..."

* * *

Briiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn nggggggggggggg. The school bell didn't hesitate to let students know that class was about to begin. The hustle and bustle of young people chatting and slamming lockers carried a very laid-back, backwards-capped boy through the usual motions of the school day. The field trip had gone by so quickly. Kevin already missed all the moments he'd experienced, minus the emotional breakdowns. He blew a bubble with his chewing gum as he turned the knob to his locker.

"Ah ha-ha ha ha! Good one, Ed-day!" a familiar goofy voice yelled down the hall.

"Ed, keep your voice down a bit, classes are about to start," Double D said as the popular trio made their way around the corner, revealing themselves to Kevin as he finishing putting his books into his backpack.

"Aye, Shovel Chin! Whatcha still doin' out here? Aint the bell rang yet?" Eddy announced to the entire hallway, causing Double D to sigh at the volume of his voice.

"I could ask you guys the same," Kevin responded with a grin. He snuck a glance at Ed who was in a cockeyed daze at a fly that was making repeated failures at being intimate with the ceiling lights. He returned his gaze to the more competent two of the gang, with a bit of disappointment that he hadn't already caught the tall boy's attention.

"I'm actually not expected in class just yet. I'm running some errands for Mr. Fitzgerald," Double D began. "These two simply got caught up this morning, as per usual. I'd advise you hurry on to class, however, Kevin. You've got Mrs. Henrietta today don't you?" The capped boy made his way down the hall, keeping half his body turned to finish his recommendation.

"There's a pop quiz today, and I heard she's extra cranky since her husband left her while we were gone on the trip. I'll catch you fellows later."

"He's only JUST leaving that old hag?" Eddy spat. "What a desperate son of a-"

"Hey, where'd Ed go?" Kevin interrupted after returning his gaze to where the two boys were just standing.

"Huh? Uh, beats me," Eddy replied looking around. "But hey, Sockhead was right about us getting to class man." The short boy began to walk ahead until Kevin grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey wait man. Um…do you…I mean…does Ed seem a bit different since we got back from the trip?"

"Ed? He seems okay to me. Still won't shut up about gravy and chickens and such. What? Has he been weird around you or something?"

"No—Well, I mean I don't know. I don't even know what our like…y'know, status, is right now. He's not paying me much attention. And he hasn't called or come by—"

"Stop right there, Shovel Chin. I see your problem already."

"You-You do?" Kevin asked looking a bit reluctant to hear Eddy's possible theory.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's talk Shovel Chin. Man to Sissy." The near-dwarf began to make his way down the hall. "I'll meet you after school by the student parking lot."

* * *

"Curs-ed American female instructors and their misunderstanding of Rolf's compliments," the foreign boy mumbled. "Rolf was only complimenting the buoyancy of her youthful bosoms for the time of her twilight. What is this treason Rolf has been falsely charged with; this-this siex-yu-al hore-oz-mint? Poppycock!" He angrily clenched the yellow sheet of paper in his fist. He continued down the long barren hallway and made a left turn.

As he made his way pass several different doors, he cut a right and irritably pushed through two large double doors straight ahead.

"Principal! Rolf demands justice as the-"

"Oooooooooooooohhh-wooooooooaahhhhh-ooooooohhh..." The beautiful high-note was followed by an even lovelier piano rift.

Rolf froze in place. He looked around at a room full of pianos, guitars, and other instruments. He nearly tripped over a drumset that was resting near the double doors. _This isn't the principal's office_. He thought as he glanced back at his referral. _My mistake_…

As he tried to sneak his way out of the music room, chills were sent down his spine by the continued singing and piano playing stuck him in his place.

"What the world…needs now…is it love? Could it be…love?" The voice filled the silent and empty room.

Rolf tried to resist the urge to turn his head and see whose lovely voice had captivated him. He had felt something so very overwhelming. It was a very comforting and inspiring feeling that resembled what he desperately sought after in a friend when he first moved to this country. The only person that even closely gave him that feeling was Kevin, and even now there friendship was only just being rebuilt. There was a sort of nostalgia listening to these beautifully played notes that almost brought the usually all brawn and no-emotion foreigner to tears. His hand slipped from the door handle.

"It seems to be the only real thing…there's no surplus of…" The singing and playing stopped suddenly.

The sound of the mysterious performer getting up from the piano snapped Rolf from his trance. Quickly he turned and faced the piano.

"Please, continue!" He pleaded. The performer turned around in surprise, never having realized anyone was in the room. The two boys' eyes met for the first time.

Silence…

"Rolf?"

"Johnny the Wood Boy?" Rolf said walking closer.

"You still call me that?" Johnny replied, annoyed.

"I…Rolf had no idea-" Rolf continued towards the boy.

"I don't even carry that thing around with me anymore."

"Such talent—" He moved closer.

"Well, I mean I still got him back at home…but…"

"Please, sing more!"

"I'm my own person now of course…"

"Rolf wishes to hear more!" Rolf was right in front of him now.

"Excuse me?"

"Please, sing again." He grabbed Johnny's shoulders.

"Uh…nah…I gotta get to class." Johnny replied, slightly annoyed.

"Rolf begs of you!" The taller boy dropped to his knees.

"Whoa—the fuck are you doing? Get off the flo—"

"Please! This is Rolf's dying request!"

"You're not even dying dude…well, wait—are you?"

"Just one song, Johnny the Wood Boy?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Rolf begs you!" The boy desperately hugged Johnny's legs.

"Aye man! Chill out before someone sees!" Johnny cried trying to keep his balance. "Alright already! Just let go!" His grayish-brown cheeks were bright red from embarrassment.

"Oh, thank you!" Rolf exclaimed still hugging his legs.

"Okay just get off!"

The two boys sat next to each other at the piano in silence for a moment. After several uncomfortable minutes, Rolf decided to speak up.

"Um…Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"When might you begin singing?"

"Uh…right…what…uh, song…do you want me to sing?"

"Song? Rolf isn't well-versed in American music. You can pick whichever you like."

"Why exactly do you want to hear me sing so bad?"

"Why not? Is it a problem?"

"Uh…no, I mean-it's just—"

"Just what?"

Johnny took a second to contemplate his answer after sneaking a glance at the taller boy who was staring daggers at him. Rolf was quite the looker up close. He had very smooth dark tan skin and dark, sexy eyes. The sternness in them made Johnny a bit nervous and intimidated, an unusual feeling for the usually carefree and fearless hippie.

"It's just a little embarrassin' Rolf. Singing to some guy. It's like I'm serenading you. It's creepy."

"…" Rolf's stare remained strong but softened into curious contemplation. He seemed like he was trying to find an understanding in Johnny's eyes. Johnny had the urge to look away from those strong eyes but couldn't due to an overwhelming personal assumption that it'd seem rude or at least more awkward than it already was to twitchingly swap glances back and forth from Rolf's eyes to the piano keys.

"Is…I…do you understand?" Johnny managed to say. _Why the hell am I so tense around this guy? Is it cause he's damn creepy_? He thought.

Rolf's expression softened finally. His eyes lowered and a very kind, but somewhat hurt smile crept onto his handsome face.

"Ah-ha, Rolf understands." The tall boy stood up and made his way to the door. "Sorry to have bothered you."

"Wait—" Johnny called, too late, as the door slammed behind Rolf.

Johnny remained with a confused frown and soft blush on his cheeks.

"The hell was that about?"

* * *

ZzzzZZzzzz. Drool slowly dripped from the side of the sleeping Kevin's mouth. Sleeping during math class was never an activity he intended to reform. As he enjoyed his nap, a content Ed made his way down the hall. He was taking some paperwork to the counselor's office. As he passed by the math class he happened to see Kevin asleep.

"Oh, Kevin's sleeping? Hm hm-hm!" Ed giggled. He stared for a few more seconds at the sleeping boy's face. Red locks fell from under the cap that covered his eyes and down and across his jawline and lightly touched his neck. His neck was a bit shiny from a bit of perspiration. It must have been a bit warm in the room. No wonder he had fallen asleep so quickly. But then again, the poor athlete was prone to sweating easily, a quality Ed found cute.

Ed's gaze shifted over to the boy's pink lips. They were so bright, like a girl's after she applied lipgloss, only his was natural. Flashes of moments when they were together with his own lips during the trip caused his breathing to shift. His eyes made their way to his arm sprawled across the desk. His wrist was exposed from his arm's position on the desk pulling his sleeve back. He imagined holding those thin wrists down and the fingers curling up as he kissed the neck that tensed up with each touch.

With all these thoughts, Ed also began to get a bit irritated. With everything that had happened and even the built up tension among the two, they still hadn't gone all the way. Ed knew it was a selfish request so early in the game, but still regretted not at least trying to be a bit forceful after Kevin's first rejection during their first act of intimacy on the trip. In the end however, he didn't regret risking seeing his smiling face, over jeopardizing Kevin's comfort. With a smile, Ed continued on and made his way to the counselor's office.

* * *

"Argh!" Eddy groaned in irritation. He paced outside the double-door exit as various students left the building. "What the hell's takin' him!?"

As he snarled and cursed at the cold outside air, Nazz happened to exit the building.

"What's with you, Eddy?" she asked calmly.

Eddy looked at her and hesitated with a serious expression. _She's talkin' to me?_

"Aye, you seen Shovel Chin?"

"Why would I? He'd most likely put all his effort into avoiding me."

"Well, can't say I blame the guy," Eddy mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing—uh—say…what are you planning to do after school?"

"After all this you're still trying to hit on me, Eddy?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Nazz. I'm talkin' career-wise, babe."

"Oh, that. Well, I haven't really thought about—"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, harsh, dude. What about you?"

"Well, for your information I'm planning on taking up my dad's barbershop."

"Oh, wow, really? That's…actually really cool."

"Yeah, shows what you know," Eddy smirked.

"Well, for YOUR information, I was actually considering going to an art school."

"What? No foolin'? You have talent?"

"Don't seem so surprised," Nazz replied irritably.

"No, I mean, art school for what? Photography? Fashion?"

"Painting."

"…BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

"Why are you laughing!?"

"It's just…you cant be serious…"

The blonde bob-cut girl reached into her large duffle bag and pulled out an approximately 11x17 canvas board. She revealed a lovely painting of a sunset over a horizon.

"I know the contents are pretty cliché', but its just practice."

"That's…frickin' amazing! Does Ed know you can paint like this? You guys could give each other pointers!"

"Ed and I aren't exactly buddies, remember?" Nazz mumbled stuffing the painting back into her bag. "And I don't know if college is really for me after graduation."

"Why not?"

"Kevin was right last week. I haven't taken school seriously and my grades aren't improving anytime soon."

"Get a scholarship."

"Art school's not that easy Eddy. If you're good, you're good, and if you're bad…they wont hesitate to crush your dreams."

Eddy's hopeful expression decreased into dread.

"Yo, shorty," Kevin called in between a lengthy yawn.

"Where the hell ya been Shovel Chin!?"

Nazz watched on in thought as the two young boys made their way to Kevin's car.

* * *

Slam! Eddy made his way around Kevin's Camero and up the walkway to his house.

"I'm telling ya, Kev, you're completely over thinking Lumpy's motives. Ed's as simple as he is huge." He explained.

"Then…why's he keeping a distance?" Kevin asked as they made their way up the stairs.

"Maybe he just needs his space. I mean we are still guys you know." They entered Kevin's room.

"Yeah, I guess. But still…" Kevin placed his bag on his computer chair and plopped on his bed.

"I highly doubt you got anything to worry about Shovel Chin. He's probably holding back raping the crap outta ya, if he hasn't already. Ugh…I made myself nauseous." Eddy sat on a chair backwards.

Kevin blushed shamefully. "We…haven't gone that far…yet."

"What? Still?"

"You really think it's normal for dudes to be rushing to embrace each other, man?"

"Well…maybe not each other," Eddy turned his gaze to a random wall."…but to embrace nonetheless," Eddy said bluntly, causing Kevin to pull his hat over his blushing face.

"Geez, man, how can you say that so easily? Are you that experienced with Double Dweeb already?"

Eddy shot a death glare to the capped boy. "Who the FUCK told you there was anything between us?"

"CHILL man, I was just kidding," Kevin said calmly.

"…oh…" Eddy looked away.

Kevin smirked. "Am I missing something?"

"So about you and Ed—"

"Hell no! Is there really?" Kevin shot up.

"N…Nah, man, heh heh," Eddy chuckled nervously.

"I can picture it now…Oh Eddy," Kevin began while putting a random beanie on his head and silly swirly glasses. "You make my nerdy dork heart pound at 6,000 Beats per minute, significantly faster than the average heartbeat under emotional or physical stress—"

"Shut the hell up Shovel Chin!"

"Eddy, you know that language disturbs my pure heart," Kevin got closer, straightening his silly glasses.

"You dick, it's not like that!" Eddy pushed him away.

"Eddy, are you blushing?" Kevin reached for his face.

"I said shut it!" Eddy quickly grabbed Kevin's arm from touching him.

"Oooh, fast," Kevin said, finally ceasing his imitation of Double D. He cleverly swapped the positions of their hands using his Tae Kwon Do training. "But I'm faster."

Eddy glared and pushed the chair forward, forcing Kevin to pull back and catch it, letting go of Eddy's arm. The short boy then chucked a random shoe at Kevin, who blocked it easily, along with other various items off Kevin's desk that were thrown: pencils, pens, a hat, a scarf, and other knick-knacks. Kevin reached for Eddy's arm again through an opening and pulled him towards him, turning him around into a headlock.

"Not bad, dork," Kevin said with a smirk. "But you're gonna have to do more than trash my room to get back at me."

Eddy put his leg back behind Kevin's ankle and twisted it, putting him off balance. He elbowed the taller boy in the ribs and pushed him towards the bed. The redhead wobbled with his arms flailing to keep his balance as the back of his legs leaned against the front of the bed. Eddy raised his leg to kick Kevin down onto the bed, but failed when his leg was grabbed and twisted, turning him in the opposite direction. Eddy jumped and turned, using his other leg to kick him back and land safely with both legs now released.

"Ah, shit!" Kevin cried. "You didn't have to take it so seriously!"

Eddy's expression abruptly softened into worry after hearing Kevin's cry of pain.

"Ah…sorry man. You okay?"

"I think I landed on a textbook," Kevin groaned while rubbing his neck.

"My bad…got a little carried away…I know you were just kid—"

"Hey, where'd you learn to fight like that?" Kevin asked excitedly, as if he had completely forgotten that he just got hurt.

"Oh, uh…my bro taught me some things…but about your neck, are you ok—"

"Dude, why aren't you on any of the sports teams?"

"Sports? Oh…it's just never been my thing—but seriously you okay? You fell kinda hard."

"Dude, I'm fine," Kevin answered cheerfully.

"Kevin!" a woman's voice called from downstairs. "Your friend Ed is here!"

Kevin's expression almost immediately switched from excited to unbearably nervous.

"Well, I better be on my way," Eddy said gathering his backpack. "Hey, you alright?"

"What…what do I say to him?" Kevin asked in a panic.

"Chill, just talk to him directly." Eddy responded, slightly annoyed.

"I got so caught up in sparring that I forgot what we were even talking about."

"Well, you're on your own with this one. I've told you all I can. And by the way, ice your neck man. It looks like a freakin' bruise. You don't want Ed loosin' his shit about you being beat up."

Eddy made his way downstairs and casually passed by Ed.

"S'up Lumpy?"

"Eddy?" Ed exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here? And why are your clothes all messed up?"

"Ah, me and Shovel Chin were just foolin' around a bit," Eddy said innocently, not realizing how exactly that had sounded to Ed. "Later!"

"Foolin'?" Ed repeated to himself as the door shut behind Eddy.

The door creaked as Ed slowly pushed it open.

"Ed?" Kevin's voice said. "Come on in, man. Don't be shy."

Ed obeyed and closed the door behind him.

"What's up man?" Kevin said, with his hands in his pockets, happy to see him.

Ed examined the room suspiciously.

"Sorry it's kind of a mess. I wasn't expecting you to come by. Thought you might be busy. Not that I'm not glad you came. Me and Eddy sort of made a mess before you got here." Kevin rambled as he began to straighten up. Ed took a seat at the end of Kevin's bed.

"What you been up to lately?"

Ed continued to look around, clearly lost in thought.

"Ed?"

He seemed to snap out of it.

"Haircut."

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Your hair's getting long, like a girl," Ed chuckled goofily.

Kevin examined a strand that fell to his neck. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Ed's smile faded as his eye caught the bruise on Kevin's neck. "It's red…"

"Huh? Uh, well, more like a brownish-red…I get it from my mom's side. She's Irish—"

"Who did it?" Ed asked, suddenly extremely close to Kevin's face, causing him to blush.

"Who…did it? My hair color?"

"Your neck!"

Kevin rubbed his neck confusedly and flinched at the slight irritation from adding pressure to the bruise.

"Oh yeah, this is from earlier with Eddy."

"Eddy?"

"Yeah, we kind of got into it, but it was nothing serious. Just having some fun, rough hou—"

"Fun?"

"Yeah, we—"

"I have to go," Ed said getting up.

"Go? What? Why? You just got here."

"Ed…remembers something he forgot…" He made his way out the door.

"Uh…okay, well, let me walk you to the door," Kevin followed.

"No need," Ed zipped his jacket.

"Ed, wait," Kevin said grabbing his arm. "Did I do something? I wanted to talk to you."

"No, you didn't do anything…" Ed said almost coldly.

"Well, can we talk then?"

"Later." Kevin watched as Ed hastily escaped.

_The hell was that about?_

* * *

"It's like a gay zombie virus or something! I mean what's he got that I don't got?" Nazz whined. She gripped the chains to the swing she sat on.

"Um…Nazz, why are you telling me all this?" an angelic voice asked.

"Well, I just figured someone like you could relate, Jimmy." Nazz smiled cheerfully.

"The hell's that supposed to mean, 'someone like me'?!" Jimmy snapped, looking at her from the swing next to her.

"Jimmy's not gay!" Sarah exclaimed, leaning against the bars of the swing set.

"He's not?" Nazz asked.

"No, I'm not!" Jimmy said. "Is being pretty such a crime?"

Jimmy was indeed gorgeous, but a bit too gorgeous for a male. He often got picked on and teased for looking and sounding very feminine. No matter what he tried, including dressing more guyish, he was harassed by girls and guys alike for his appearance. Though his hair was cut short, even shaved a bit in the back, his bangs were fair like his skin and curly and fell over his light, crystal eyes. He was also quite fashionable, an easy targeted quality in young males for bullying.

"But Jimmy, you and Sarah aren't dating are you?" Nazz asked.

"Of course not! We've been friends since we were little," Jimmy blushed.

"He doesn't have to be with me to prove he's straight you Bimbo," Sarah replied calmly.

Jimmy sighed in relief at Sarah's saving comment. She had always been his rock since they were in preschool. She was his best friend. Though they were close, he couldn't quite imagine himself dating her. He couldn't figure out why; it simply seemed inappropriate, like dating a sibling. Plus the idiots at school would just call them lesbians. He sighed at the thought. _Morons_.

"Are you sure you're not into guys Jimmy? A lot of them at school are like totally into you."

"That's cause they think I'm a girl!" Jimmy replied angrily. "And even if I was into guys, I wouldn't go for anyone at school. I'm a bit too high class for that."

"I see. That's true I guess. Well then if you're not gay, who am I supposed to talk to?"

"How the heck should we know!?" Sarah snapped. "I'm still stuck on the fact that my idiot brother is supposedly dating the jock of Peach Creek."

"Has it already gotten out to the school?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't think so. No one seems to know." Nazz said.

"Plus, Ed's been keeping his distance from him lately too," Sarah added.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Ed doesn't want to pressure him," Sarah answered.

"Ed told you that?" Nazz asked.

"Nah, but I know that lummox." Sarah said.

"But I heard Ed attacked Kevin at the trip," Jimmy said.

"Maybe that's why Ed's keeping his distance." Nazz suggested.

"You think Kevin pushed him away?" Jimmy proposed.

"They seemed fine during the trip," Nazz said.

"Who knows, but I really don't want to delve that far into my brother's love life," Sarah began. "As long as the idiot comes home happy, then I won't have to clobber Peach Creek's basketball star."

"Well, anyways, back to my issues! Don't you guys feel sorry for me?" Nazz whined.

"Hell no!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Stupid bitch…" Jimmy mumbled.

"You brought half of that-no the bulk—no—everything, on yourself!" Sarah continued.

"But cant you at least understand the stress of finding out your boyfriend's into dudes?"

"That's not even the point," Jimmy began. "You drove him away before he got into guys."

"Not just that," Sarah started. "You probably screwed up his perception of girls. I mean he's only dated popular cheerleader girls like you his whole life."

"Then you up and cheat on him with that dumbass, Eddy for goodness sake," Jimmy added.

"If you're gonna cheat, at least heighten your standards a bit," Sarah said.

"Even Johnny's a better catch nowadays than that shrimp."

"That no-neck money-scamming chump."

"That no-style, can't get a date, loser."

"That pink dwarf—"

"Okay I get it!" Nazz interrupted the stream of insults. "I…screwed up."

"Doesn't mean you cant make a fresh start," Jimmy offered. "I heard you and Johnny got pretty close." A grin snuck its way onto the boy's pretty face.

"It was just an intense make-out session. There's nothing between us." Nazz said.

"Does he know that?" Sarah asked.

"Of course, it's kind of obvious."

"Do you still text him and stuff?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna ignore the guy."

"How the hell's that obvious?" Sarah asked. "It's leading him on—*sigh* Never mind, I'll let you find out for yourself."

Sarah walked away without a final word, her long auburn hair flowing back from behind her fuzzy sky blue snowcap. It's not that she had a particular soft side for Nazz or Johnny, but it disgusted her to see people treated wrongly in anyway, even though she was quick to snap at or curse at anyone that said the wrong thing to her. She was just a feisty, caring person.

"Later, Sarah," Jimmy said. "So do you understand what Sarah was trying to…" He looked over and saw that Nazz had left as well. He sighed.

"Gotta stop talking to myself."

He glanced around the empty park for a few seconds and jumped at the sound of someone plopping into the swing Nazz once possessed.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?" a condescending voice asked.

Jimmy lowered his eyelids in frustration. _It's always when Sarah's not around to protect me. What_ _cowards_. He thought.

He sighed and turned his head towards one of the typical school bullies. His name was Walter…yeah, lame (for a jock). The author of this story decided to give him a reason to hate life, which Jimmy certainly didn't blame him for with that kind of name, and take out his anger on the more strength-challenged kids of Peach Creek (no offense to the walters out there; im sure you're way more awesome than this guy). He used to be best friends with Kevin before Eddy's scam incident.

(A/N: _ Damnit! I HAAATE OCs! =3= Am I that weak that I couldn't find another way to do this? He wont be showing up often…so no worries.)

"What do you want Walter?" Jimmy began, turning his attention forward as he pushed off on the swing. "It's been a while since you spoke to me. Didn't Kevin tell you it's not worth your time messing with me?"

"Oh, I'm not here to cause trouble," he said with a curious grin. "I'm here to make an offer."

"An offer?" Jimmy asked, stopping the swing and looking at the tall boy, confusedly. "What kind of—"

The platinum blonde boy was cut off by a sudden kiss from the strange jock. Almost immediately, Jimmy pushed him away and moved frantically towards the jungle gym, his sleeve to his lips, wiping away the filth.

"What was that!?" Jimmy exclaimed, more confused and scared than angry.

Was this some sort of sick test God was playing? Why would one of the guys that tormented him all his high school life for looking feminine suddenly come on to him? Was it because he looked like a girl? Or was he secretly into males? Whatever it was, Jimmy wanted no part of this.

"Yeah, you're probably wondering, 'Is he gay?' 'He knows I'm not a girl, right?'"

Jimmy's eyes searched his surroundings and he nodded with an "um, yeah, kinda" expression. Walter only continued to grin.

"The kiss has to do with the offer I mentioned earlier and nothing to do with anything personal I feel towards you."

"NOT INTERESTED!" Jimmy responded immediately beginning to walk off.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a sec! At least hear me out," Walter insisted as he caught up with him, his palms revealed with an "I surrender, I'm innocent and truthful" gesture.

"I understand I made an agreement with you and Kev a while back that I'd never bother you again. But that's not what this is about." He explained with his grin becoming more and more suspicious.

"See," he continued, "I need YOU to go on a date with myself and-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA PAUSE! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"I figured that's where you'd pause it."

"I thought you just said this has nothing to do with any personal feelings."

"It doesn't. The reason I need you to date me is cause I need clarification on a few things."

"Like your sexuality? Cause if that's the case, find another guinea pig—"

"NO! It's not that! Would ya just listen? A lot of shit supposedly went down on that trip couple weeks back. You were there weren't ya?"

"What's that have to do with-"

"And Kevin along with the 'tridiots' were at the center of all that hoo-ha, am I right?"

"I guess? Can you hurry up and cut to the chase?"

"I want to know the details about the trip, because apparently there's some new gay fad going around that I was late to hear about."

"You think…it's a fad-?

"NO! It just SEEMS that way. And Kev's at the origin of it. I just want to get some clear answers."

"…?"

"Since me and Kev aint on the same terms as we used to I need a legitimate excuse to get close to him and start talking to him."

"This already sounds like the stupidest idea on the planet—WHY CANT YOU JUST TALK TO HIM STRAIGHT UP?"

"BECAUSE I know the type of guy he is, and based on him and my relationship, he won't even give me a second glance. The only way to get his attention is to show him that I made amends with the one I tormented the most, and that's you."

"But we HAVEN'T made amends; you just left me alone cause Kevin told you to-"

"Then we can take the opportunity now—"

"I don't understand why you cant pull off his whole thing with one of your many friends in your little circle—"

"You and I both know that circle broke years back, and that even though we're aren't exactly brothers, you are technically the closest person to me at this school at this point in time, simply because we came in contact more than anyone else from my bullying…."

"….."

"Which I ….totally apologize for…by the way…since I'm…kind of a couple years late."

"I still don't understand why the solution you came up with was pretend dating."

"Kevin's gonna think it's too easy to just say we became the best of pals out the blue—"

"And all of a sudden dating makes it even more legit? Clever…"

"Though its sudden, dating is a more solid and believable excuse if you're saying the same thing. Otherwise he'd think I was just making you say that we were pals again."

"You could just actually try and be friendly with me y'know…"

"Come on now Jimbo…if I had walked up and said 'let's be friends' would you really have jumped on the bandwagon?"

"…I mean….maybe not immediately—"

"Exactly…besides….this is mostly for my benefit. I'm not exactly trying to build something out of this personally. I am sorry for what I did to you…but I don't want to be friends or anything like that."

"Gee, what an encouraging way to get me to help with no compensation."

"There'll be compensation—"

"Like WHAT?"

"Well—"

And besides THAT, why do you want to know what happened so badly? And why are you so willing to risk being seen as gay by the school just to find out? You realize I'm NOT actually gay y'know!?"

"YES! I GET IT! The reason I'm willing to risk it is because there's far too much to gain at the end of it all. Plus, I'd rather have a bad or gay rep than none at all. My presence is kinda faded since Kev decided to switch sides on me…in more ways than one. I want to know all the dirt because if it's true that that tall Ed is nailing Kev on the rebound cause of Nazz's promiscuity, then I've got proof that Kev may as well start searchin' for a new beau. Cause the one he's got is all talk and no faithfulness."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I'm sayin' that Ed's a no-good lyin' cheat, Jimbo~"

"That's not true—"

"I've got proof. And I'll show it to you…but only if you agree."

The jock extended his hand.

"This isn't a fair exchange," Jimmy said shaking his head.

"I've got video proof," Walter added with a grin.

With several minutes of hesitation, Jimmy lifted his hand, only to pull it back to his side again before the other young man could grab it.

"Why do you want to expose Ed?"

Walter hesitated slightly behind his salesman smile and a scoff.

"Well…because I still care about Kevin. I want to show him that I truly want to make up, by showing him something he needs to know."

"That's bullshit, you just want to get into his good graces so you can be popular again; and it'd be a plus to show that you're no longer homophobic."

"It's Darwinism Jimbo,"

"A concept I strongly don't believe in."

"It's harmless~3"

"But what if it ruins them? And what if you're wrong?"

"If it ruins them, then boo-hoo, he'll get over it. That's life. You really want to just let Kev, who's defended and protected you these past couple years be deceived by everyone's favorite lovable idiot? And if I'm wrong, then all the best for those two. But what are the odds of me being wrong against solid video proof?"

"I'll be the judge of how solid your proof is, thank you very much," Jimmy concluded prior to grabbing the jock's hand into a firm single shake of agreement.

* * *

I'm sorry.

I love you. I don't care what anyone says.

I think I might miss him.

Let's talk, Shovel Chin. Man to Sissy.

He doesn't have to know.

You're heartless…

You…you're in love with him aren't you?

A/N: The update statements were supposed to be in this chapter but….somehow that didn't happen….Sorry for the 3 year delay! :D no worries, I'm not expecting forgiveness! Just bring the pain! =3= *braces self* If it's any compensation, Happy New Year?


End file.
